Remember Me
by Superherotiger
Summary: While on a mission, Ezra ends up in a crash and lays unconscious on a rebel ship for two weeks. When he finally awakens, the crew realise that something is very different about their usually energetic padawan. He doesn't remember anything or anyone, not even himself. Can the crew save the lost teen and regain those precious memories before it's too late?
1. Accidents

**Remember Me**

Chapter 1: Accidents

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Okay kid, you're up!" Zeb yelled as the Phantom ramp lowered.

I nodded and walked to the edge, the wind whipping my raven locks wildly. Below us, an Imperial transport sped over the grassy plains. The mission was simple. Get in, stop the transport, and take the cargo. Well, that was plan anyways.

With a sudden burst of courage, I leaped out of the Phantom and plummeted down onto the roof of the transport. I pulled out my lightsaber and cut a circle through the metal, which resulted in me falling through and hitting the ground. "Ouch," I moaned, rubbing my head. Sudden gasps arose as the pilots realised the intruder and pulled out their pistols.

"I don't think so!" I growled, whipping out my lightsaber and deflecting their bolts. I quickly shot the both of them with my stun feature, the vehicle lurching as the drivers fell unconscious. _Uh oh._ I quickly scrambled to the controls, shoving the limp imperials out of the seats. "Spectre 6, what's going on down there?" Kanan's voice echoed over the com.

I yanked on the yoke, steering the transport back on course. "Don't worry, I've got the situation under control," I replied in relief.

"Have you disabled the tracking beacon?" he asked.

Switching the controls to auto-pilot, I bent down next to panel and pulled it open. "Working on it," I muttered, cutting some of the wires. Suddenly, a firm grasp wrapped around my neck. I chocked, kicking wildly at the now conscious Imperial. Finally prying his fingers from my throat, I spun around and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards and countered by tackling me backwards onto the controls. Buttons clicked and the transport groaned, red lights starting to flash above. "Spectre 6! Watch out! There's a mountain up ahead!" Hera called desperately.

I glanced up from the fierce pilot to see we were in fact headed for a mountain. My eyes widened, blood going cold. I kicked the Imperial away and tried to steer the vehicle, but the yoke broke off with a defiant snap. I swallowed deeply as sweat trailed down my face. "I'm out!" I yelped, scrambling out of the seat and reaching for my personal exit. As I reached up for the hole, the Imperial grasped my ankle and dragged me down. "If I'm going down, you are too!" he snapped furiously, holding me in a headlock.

I tried to wriggle out, but I struggled to be released. "Spectre 6! Get out of there!" a voice I figured was Sabine yelled over the com.

"Kid, what's going on!?" Zeb's gravelly voice called.

I groaned, trying to kick away from the soldier as the mountain got closer and closer in the port view. "Get out of there!" the com continued to explode.

"What are you doing?!"

"Watch out!"

"Ezra!"

I sighed and closed my eyes, before everything went black and silent…

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

The transport exploded into flames as it made contact with the mountain. "Ezra!" I screamed in horror, landing the Phantom and scrambling out, Zeb close behind. We bolted to the wreckage, flames and charred debris lying everywhere. "Ezra! Ezra!" we called out, searching desperately for him. Smoke filled our lungs, the blistering heat burning our skin. Crumpled metal and sparking wires were everywhere, a single Imperial helmet rolling next to my feet.

As my eyes searched desperately around the carnage, I took a deep breath and focused on his signature. _C'mon Ezra, where are you!_

The noise began to drown out and the heat began to cool on my skin. And that's when I felt it. A single spark in a sea of darkness. My eyes snapped open as I used the force to lift a large sheet of metal. And there, to my horror, lay my unconscious padawan. Burns laced his skin, his clothes tattered and cuts scattered across his body. "Zeb!" I called as the Lasat ambled up. His eyes widened when he saw Ezra, quickly running over and scooping him up. "Let's go!" he ordered.

We ran out of the chaos and entered the Phantom again. Once we were safe, I switched it to auto-pilot and swivelled in my seat. Zeb was cradling the teen in his arms, his breathing weak and shaky. "How is he?" I asked nervously.

Zeb frowned. "Pretty beaten up, but, alive. He's got a pretty bad wound on his head though," he sighed, wiping his blood stained hand on his shirt.

I nodded, my gut churning. Worry crept into my mind as I stared at his unresponsive body. _Don't worry Ezra, you'll be okay…_

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later…_**

* * *

Everything was silent besides the heart monitor's constant beeping and Ezra's steady breaths.

No-one spoke a word.

We just watched Ezra's limp body anxiously, taking comfort from the steady rise and fall of his chest. His injuries had healed up nicely, but a bandage was still wrapped around his head from the puncture that had occurred. We had taken him to Ahsoka, their medics having to do an improvised operation on his skull. He still hadn't woken up though. And everyone was starting to worry.

"Will he be okay?" Sabine asked, her voice quite.

No one replied at first, before Hera stated "There's nothing more the medics can do. We just have to wait now."

Sabine nodded numbly, eyes fixed on Ezra. Zeb was leaning against the door, ears drooping and gaze downcast. Hera was beside Ezra and holding his hand loosely while I watched the scene from the other end of the medical bed. Everyone had been stressed, and as much as I didn't like to admit it, I was too. I couldn't sleep, and I was the one usually waiting in the medbay with Ezra, watching for the moment his eyes opened and an electric blue gaze stared into my teal ones. But it had so far been unsuccessful.

"Poor kid," Zeb mumbled.

Sabine nodded glumly. "He's tough though," she pointed out.

"Too tough for his own good sometimes," Hera whispered silently to herself.

I folded my arms and leaned against the wall, when suddenly something sparked in the force. I glanced up and watched Ezra's body expectantly. A small groan escaped the teen's lips, everyone perking up and watching tensely. Ezra's fingers twitched slightly and made Hera grasp his hand tightly. "Hun, can you hear me?" she asked hopefully, a glint in her eyes.

Ever so slowly, Ezra's eyes cracked open. Beaming blue eyes stared up at the ceiling in a daze while the others gathered around anxiously. "He's awake," Sabine gasped.

"We can see that," Zeb grumbled.

Silence descended upon us, until finally, Ezra took a deep breath and tried to push himself up on his elbows. "Ezra!" Sabine squealed joyfully, leaping to embrace him in a hug. He gasped at the contact and groaned, the Mandalorian quickly composing herself and stepping back, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Ezra," Hera grinned, trying to contain her excitement. "How are you feeling?"

The teen rubbed his head and glanced at us in confusion. "…Good?" he croaked, eyes scanning us suspiciously.

We all sighed in relief as I stepped forward with a smile. "It's good to have you back Ezra," I said, voice worn and tired.

He nodded slowly. "Okay… just a quick question," he started gently. "Who's ' _Ezra'_?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! Remember that one I talked about in 'The Good, and Bad News' update? Well, this is it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will stick around for future ones. Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews. Until the next update, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S Do you guys want Authors notes (like this) and/or 'Q/A's and Reactions' on this story or nah? The chapters are premade, so it's just a matter of what you guys want. Tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Forgotten

**Hey guys! I thought I'd give you the next chapter sooner since it was so short. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far though! :D Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- I'm glad you're liking it, and hopefully you don't die man! You're like, my fanfic friend! :D**

 **DevilSPR- XD Enjoy!**

 **EzraSWrebels- I'm glad to hear that! Enjoy!**

 **Ichichi05- Always! :D**

 **Paint the Fangirling Wolfdog- I hope you enjoy! ;D**

 **Roguemango- Next chapter you might have to wait a bit longer. Hopefully you like this one though! :D**

 **Hadesgirl015- You're about to find out! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- I hope you enjoy! And yeah, Ezra is probably _very_ confused at the moment.**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Disfrute del capítulo entonces!**

 **Azilia James- Azilia! Long time no chat! Glad to have heard from you again. It's great to hear that you like the story! Hopefully you continue to enjoy it! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- Yeah, Ezra would have been in a coma for a little while. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Flyingcats10041- And more you shall get! :D**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Yeah, it'll be interesting to see how things to turn out! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Forgotten

Kanan's POV

* * *

Everyone froze at the question, my eyes widening. "W-What do you mean?" Sabine stuttered nervously while stepping forward

Ezra scratched at his bandages and stared at us with fearful eyes. "I mean who is 'Ezra'? And who are _you_?" he asked, pointing at all of us.

" _You're_ Ezra!" Sabine exploded. "And it's us! The crew! Kanan, Hera, Zeb and me, Sabine!"

The boy flinched at Sabine's yelling and contracted on himself. I nudged Sabine's shoulder and hissed "You're scaring him!" She realised her mistake and hung her head. Hera reached a hand out for Ezra, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "You don't remember us?" she asked shakily.

He shook his head, eyes vacant. "N-No," he murmured, clenching his eyes shut and holding his head.

Hera shot me a nervous glance as I pulled her aside. A heavy feeling was settling in my stomach, the worry creeping in again. "What's wrong with him?" I whispered with concern.

"I don't know," she replied, biting her lip. "I'll go check with Ahsoka. Just keep him calm."

With that, the nervous Twi'lek swiftly left the room. I turned back to the others to see Ezra huddled in the corner of the bed, watching the others from behind a veil of hair. Zeb and Sabine didn't know what to do, and instead looked to me expectantly. I took a deep breath and approached the frightened teen. Ezra flinched when I extended a hand, making me hesitate momentarily. "So, you really don't remember us?" I probed cautiously, making sure he wasn't trying to prank us. But the fear and confusion emanating off him said otherwise.

He shook his head and hugged his knees tightly to his chest. "W-Where am I? Who are you people?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

I leaned against the edge of the bed and bent down so we were eye level. "I know you're confused, and things seem a little frightening, but it's okay," I soothed gently. "You're name is Ezra Bridger. You were in an accident. That's why you're here, in the medical bay of a rebel frigate," I explained, trying to calm the trembling boy.

"I-I don't r-remember," he stuttered, eyes wide and alert.

I sighed gently, expression soft. He was so scared. I could sense it flowing off him in waves. "What _do_ you remember?" I asked patiently.

His face scrunched up in concentration as he held his head in his hands. Everyone remained silent, the heart monitor playing faster as Ezra rocked himself back and forth slowly. " _Nothing_ ," he croaked. "I can't remember _anything_."

I frowned, glancing up at the others who returned a worried gaze. After a moment, I turned back to Ezra as he asked shakily "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Kanan," I said, pointing to myself. "That's Sabine and that's Zeb. The woman that was here before was Hera, and _you're_ Ezra."

"Are you my Dad?" he blurted out.

My eyes widened, while Zeb and Sabine contained a slight giggle. I glanced over my shoulder and glared at the two, before replying "No, I'm your master. You're my padawan."

He frowned in confusion. " _Pa-da-wan?_ " he repeated awkwardly. "What's that?"

"Uh, it's like a student," I tried to describe. "Someone who learns things from someone else who is more experienced and wiser."

Ezra scratched his head and asked "Then who _is_ my Dad?"

I looked at the others for some help, but Zeb simply shrugged and Sabine gave me an uncertain look. Sighing, I said "We don't know."

He slowly unfurled from his legs and shuffled a little closer. "What was your name?" he asked gently, curiosity creeping into his electric eyes.

"Kanan," I repeated. "My name is Kanan."

His eyes narrowed, glancing over me carefully. "Ka…nan?" he echoed. He lifted a shaky hand up and tilted his head, watching me intently. "Ka-nan… Kanan…" he continued to murmur. I could feel him subconsciously probing me through the force, a spark of recognition flashing over the bond. I cautiously lifted my own hand, and when he didn't protest, I gently took hold of his. "Ezra," I whispered, gazes locked. "Do you… remember me?"

Before he had time to answer, the door behind us slid open, Hera and Ahsoka stepping in. "No," Ezra muttered, retracting his hand and retreating back to the corner again. I stood up and turned around as Ahsoka approached. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"I think Ezra has amnesia," I stated quietly so the teen couldn't hear.

"Does he remember anything at all?" Hera asked nervously, stepping forward.

I shook my head. "He didn't even know his own name."

Ahsoka frowned. "Memory loss was a potential side effect of the operation. It's hard to tell though if it will be permanent," she sighed.

"What should we do?" Hera asked, glancing over at Ezra who had curled in on himself defensively again.

Ahsoka thought carefully for a moment, before replying "There's nothing we _can_ do. I'll get a medic to come check on his physical health, but we can't do anything about the amnesia. Maybe you can try and jog his memory. Who knows, it may just be temporary."

I nodded and folded my arms. "Let's hope so," I muttered.

Ahsoka turned and left while I led Hera back to the petrified teen. Motherly instinct took over as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ezra into her embrace. "You poor darling," she cooed gently, stroking his head. Surprisingly, Ezra wrapped his arms around the Twi'lek and leant into her touch. "I don't understand," he sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"I know," Hera replied.

"I'm confused," Ezra wheezed.

"I know," Hera repeated, combing her fingers through his hair.

"I'm _scared_ ," he whispered, burrowing his face into Hera's shoulder.

"I know Hun," she soothed into his ear. "I know you're frightened, and things aren't making sense. But just know that you're safe. Everything is going to be okay now."

Muffled sobs still sounded from the teen as he croaked "Promise?"

Hera smiled gently and rubbed circles into his back. "Promise."


	3. Past

**Hey everyone! How've you been? Have you guys seen the extended Star Wars Rebels trailer? Or the Jedi Rebel Rap? Or even the promo where Ezra hits his head? XD I laugh every time I watch it.**

 ** _"Next time, keep your head down and you won't get hit."_ *Turns around and literally head-butts a pole* XD I can't help it! It's so funny! Don't worry Ezra, we still love you, even if you're a dork. XD**

 **Q/A's:**

 ** _Question: Ezra had surgery?!_**

 ** _Answer:_** _Yes. There was probably some kind of shrapnel that penetrated his skull in the crash, so they had to do some surgery to get it out._

 _..._

 ** _Question: How does Ezra remember how to speak/move/eat etc. if he can't remember anything else?_**

 ** _Answer:_** _Well, if any of you have seen the Clone Wars episode where they find Commander Gregor, he has amnesia, but he seems to know all the basics like talking, walking etc. Surely that bar tender wouldn't take him in if he was like a baby and had to learn everything from scratch again. I also did some research and from my findings, there are a few different types of amnesia. The one Ezra has would be where he can't remember anything prior to the memory loss, but can still function normally like anyone else._

 **Reactions:**

 **EzraSWrebels- We'll have to see how it goes. ;D**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Ezraismybae- Yeah, I know what you mean.**

 **CptBckthd- XD Glad to know that the Imperials are enjoying the story too!**

 **Jelsa777- I hope you enjoy the chapter then!**

 **Paint the Fangirling Wolfdog- Of course there will be family fluff! Writing family based things are like… mah thing. XD**

 **Azulablue92- Just let it go man. It's all good. XD Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Futuristic Laser- Wait no longer! Enjoy! :D**

 **Phoenix's Crystal Lightsaber- Yeah. It'll be fun to see how it turns out! :D**

 **Coral Iturbe- Estoy tan contenta de que te haya gustado ! Disfrute del capítulo!**

 **Nuyen236- I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**

 **Kindness to Everyone and thing- So many feels!**

 **Rebels Lover- I'm so glad you're enjoying it! It makes me super happy whenever I read your reviews and I really appreciate the support! Thanks and enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **DevilSPR- I know right?! Crazy!**

 **Midnight Luna- Who needs a heart? XD And yes, he did have surgery. There's an explanation for that in the Q/A's section.**

 **ElsaSkywalker- XD Thanks for your awesome support! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest- So true. I really love Kanan and Ezra's relationship. It's so sweet! :D**

 **Unknown User- XD Lol.**

 **Mpathy- I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm also glad to hear you like the Q/A's and Reactions. I wasn't completely sure how everyone felt about them, but it seems to me that many of you like it. It's also a way that I can get connected to the community. ;D Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Past

Ezra's POV

* * *

My head was spinning, tears burning my eyes.

Nothing was making sense. Strangers surrounded me, white walls boxing me in like a cage. Muscles constricting and hands clawing tightly onto the unfamiliar woman next to me. Her arms were wrapped around my back, her warmth radiating onto my cold and aching skin. "It's okay now, shh, it's okay," she soothed gently into my ear.

I clenched my eyes shut and listened to her steady heartbeat. I could hear people murmuring in the background, a beeping noise playing constantly. Once I'd calmed down, I glanced up at the woman with blurry eyes. A crystal green gaze stared down at me with love and care. "Are you my Mum?" I croaked curiously. Giggles erupted from behind, blood rushing to my cheeks as I looked down sheepishly. "No Hun, I'm not," she smiled, tilting my chin so we were face to face. "But I may as well be," she whispered so the others couldn't hear.

My eyes widened in awe. "W-Who are you?" I stuttered.

"Hera," she replied. "My name is Hera."

I groaned and rubbed my head with one hand, the other grasping Hera's wrist loosely. "W-What happened to me?" I moaned, my head pounding.

"You were in an accident, and we suspect you have amnesia," she explained, expression darkening.

"Amnesia? What's that?" I quizzed.

She sighed, and said "It's when you lose some, or even _all_ of your memory… like you have."

I let that soak in for a moment. "So, are you saying that I knew all of you before?" I asked nervously. "That we've done things together and I just don't remember?"

She nodded slowly. "We've done many things together."

"I don't… remember…" I mumbled, bowing my head.

She squeezed my hand and said "We know you don't. But it's going to be okay."

I looked up at the others. There was a girl with colourful clothes on and tan skin. Piercing amber eyes were watching me suspiciously, bluish-green hair swaying at her shoulders. Next to her was a huge creature with purple fur and big pointy ears. His green eyes were widened with pain as he leant against the wall. Then there was 'Kanan', the man with dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail. He was wearing a green shirt and grey pants, teal eyes empty and lost. "I… um… w-what's your names again?" I stuttered awkwardly.

"It's me… Sabine," the girl said, stepping forward so she was right in front of us. "My name's Sabine."

I nodded slowly. "Sa-bine?" I repeated. "Is that right?"

She gave me a sharp nod, before suddenly grasping my hand. "C'mon Ezra, you've got to remember us," she whispered desperately, eyes wide and hopeful.

Silence ensued. I didn't know how to reply. Instead, I just stared into her eyes and raked my mind for any kind of memory or anything familiar. But nothing was jumping out at me. "I… don't," I croaked, pulling my hand away and hugging my knees to my chest in shame. She nodded in understanding, expression disappointed as she stepped back to the others. The big creature approached, a shudder running down my spine. "I'm Zeb," he spoke, voice low and gravelly.

I glanced up at him from behind a veil of hair as he towered over me intimidatingly, one of my hands clutching onto Hera's wrist tightly. Hera cleared her throat loudly as 'Zeb' caught on and bent down next to the bed. "Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt ya," he coaxed gently, extending a clawed hand. I flinched at first, glancing up at Hera for some kind of reassurance. When she nodded encouragingly, I lifted my arm and shook his hand.

Curiosity struck me as I shuffled over and pulled his arm closer, running my hand over his purple fur. It was soft and coarse at the same time, the colours shifting every time my fingers wove through it. Zeb raise a brow at this, but didn't object. After a moment, I stopped and looked up as Kanan walked over. He had something in his hands, but I had no clue what it was. "Here. Do you remember this?" he asked, handing me the strange object.

I reached out cautiously and took hold of it, my fingers wrapping around the circular base. There was another piece that went over my knuckles and it looked kind of scrappy. I tilted it up and stared into the top of it. Kanan's eyes widened as my fingers trailed over a button. "Wait! Ezra don't do-"

The man leaped forward and aimed the top away from my face just as I pushed the button, a blue beam of light jumping from the base. Kanan sighed in relief while I just watched it with awe. "Whoa," I gawked, reaching up to touch the strange blue stream. Kanan was quick to stop me though, grabbing my hand restrictively and saying "Whatever you do, _don't_ touch the blade."

"Why?" I quizzed.

He raised a brow, snatching a cup from the table beside us and chucking it gently at the beam. There was a sizzling sound and a quick spark as the cup split in two, falling onto my lap with glowing, charred rims. My eyes widened with joy as I stared at the blade with new found respect. "Cool," I grinned, swaying it around experimentally.

"You don't remember what it is?" Kanan frowned.

I shook my head slowly. "What is it then?" I asked.

"It's a lightsaber," he explained expectantly. " _You_ made it. It has an inbuilt blaster and you came up with that all by yourself." He paused for a moment, expression softening as he asked "It doesn't remind you of _anything_? Anything at all?"

My brows furrowed as I deactivated the blade and rolled the handle over in my palms. I tried once again to search my archives for anything at all, but all I could see was darkness. They all call me Ezra, yet I have no idea who he is or was. They say names that have no meaning to me and give objects with no reminisce of a forgotten history. A question hit my mind as I asked shakily "W-What was Ezra… I mean… what was _I_ like before all of…. _This_ happened?"

Everyone went silent, an unseen tension lacing the air. Finally, Hera whispered "Brave…" Tears were forming in those crystal green eyes as she squeezed my hand absently. "Very brave."

"And clever," Sabine continued, arms folded and head hung low.

"Witty," Zeb muttered, a small smirk lining his lips as he added "And only occasionally annoying."

Kanan stepped forward and clasped his hands on my shoulders, watching me with stern eyes. "You were a quick thinker, self-reliant, confident, and heaps more… And you still can be, if you let us help you."

I shifted nervously, eyes glancing up at him doubtfully. "And if I don't?" I quizzed. "If I don't remember anything and I'm stuck like…. _This_ for the rest of my life? What then?"

At first, Kanan didn't have a reply. That was until Hera answered "Either way, you'll always be one of us."

"Yeah," Sabine smiled weakly. "Nothing will change that."

A nervous smile pulled at my lips as I looked from each of my new… or, _old_ family members. Kanan stepped back as I lowered myself to the ground, my legs wobbling slightly as I attempted to walk. Fiery pain shot up my calves, causing me to stumble into someone's arms. I grunted and clutched onto fistfuls of fur, glancing up into Zeb's concerned eyes. "Take it easy kid. You're not completely healed yet," he urged gently.

I nodded slowly before stabilising myself and attempting once again. Kanan and Zeb were watching closely and were ready to step in if needed. There was a tug on my arm as I realised the different tubes and cords connected to my palms and shoulders. I stared at one of the needles in my arm for a long moment, before yanking it out and walking away. "Ezra, what are you doing?" Kanan asked as more of the connections fell off. My eyes were fixed on one thing, one destination. As I stumbled towards the far wall, I used the railings on other beds to get to my goal. By the time I got there, I felt exhausted and drowsy. I glanced up and stared at the mirror, an unfamiliar blue haired teenager reflecting off the object. I reached up a hand and touched the cold surface while the image copied my movements.

I squinted, vision slightly blurry as I took in the stranger's features. His tan skin was laced with faint burns and cuts, bandages wrapped around his right shoulder, waist and head. He was wearing a loose fitting white shirt and pants, the exposed skin clammy and pale.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Some things are hard to accept. Like learning you have amnesia, or meeting people who know you but you don't know them. Or the fact that the stranger in the mirror was actually _you._

Kanan walked up to behind me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "We're going to get through this," he reassured softly.

My eye lids became heavy, legs buckling as I leant heavily on the man. He caught me and held me stable while I struggled to maintain consciousness. "Just rest kid," he whispered, pushing the needle back into my arm. I hissed in pain and grasped weakly onto his arms. "Everything's going to be okay," he soothed. My eyes fluttered open, my body swaying absently. I stared up into those warm, trustworthy teal orbs and grunted. "It's alright now. Just let go," he hushed. And with that, I stopped resisting and closed my eyes, falling into the welcoming arms of slumber.


	4. Home

**Hey guys! Wow, sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to find the right inspiration for this chapter, but I have a great plan for the next two after this one! I can't wait to write them and hopefully you enjoy! ;D**

 **Also, as a side note. I've seen the Lost Commanders! Woo! I won't spoil anything, but it was awesome and I can't wait for the next one! Season 2 is going to be SO good! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Yes. It would be interesting to see what the Empire did if they were to find out about this. :O**

 **Ichichi05- #PoorEzzy**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Wow. Headbanger really is the perfect name for him. XD**

 **Mpathy- I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it! I hope you like the chapter! ;D**

 **Paint the Fangirling Wolfdog- I almost hurt myself from laughing so much. XD So many feels I tell you! TOO MANY FEELS! :D**

 **Phoenix's Crystal Lightsaber- Of course. He's just a little weak after being in a coma for 2 weeks. XD**

 **Azulablue92 (That's right, I knew it was you ;D)- To answer your question, yes. That would be a lot of information to take in at once. But you'll just have to see how it plays out. ;D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Disfrute del capítulo!**

 **Rebels lover- I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Have a great day too!**

 **DevilSPR- No. From my research, people with amnesia get better at remembering things as time goes by so after a little adjusting, Ezra should be able to remember their names.**

 **Guest- So glad you're enjoying it! :D**

 **Rebekahtpe- ;D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- Aw, thanks. I try. :)**

 **Midnight Luna- Well, maybe this chapter will cheer you up a bit. ;D**

 **BaconKitten- Right now! XD**

 **CptBcktHd- XD You storm troopers are hilarious. But yes, if you want to see what happens, it would be better for Kallus not to find out… _yet_. ;D**

 **Ezraismybae- We'll see. :)**

 **Jelsa777- Thank you, and yes, I get what you mean. ;D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I think you'll enjoy this chapter. :D**

 **Mpathy- ;D Glad you like it! :D**

 **Weirdness47- Yeah, sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Home

Kanan's POV

* * *

I placed my hand on the cool glass surface while Ezra lay submerged in bacta.

He was wearing a simple pair of waterproof shorts, a mask providing oxygen to the unconscious teen that covered his mouth and nose. His skin was laced with healing cuts and faded bruises, all the minor injuries fixed and healthy. "This will be his last treatment," Ahsoka explained while walking up beside me. "Then he should be ready to go home."

I nodded numbly, gaze focused on my weak padawan. A moment of silence passed, until she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and said "I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

My eyes began to sting as a familiar sense of helplessness washed over me. But this time, it wasn't because I couldn't defend _myself_ , but because I couldn't save _Ezra_. The boy I had grown so fond of now couldn't even remember his own name, let alone mine. And there was no way I could help.

"He didn't remember us," I spoke, my voice a hoarse whisper. "He didn't remember _me_."

Ahsoka squeezed my shoulder and sighed. "Let's hope it's just temporary," she said, though doubt lingered in her tone.

I glanced over at her and gave a short nod, before turning back to Ezra. The rebel leader released my shoulder and walked away, a concealed feeling of sorrow emanating from her through the force. Once she left the room, it was just me and the medical droid. I sighed and dragged a seat over, slumping back and rubbing my sleep-deprived eyes. My stubbornness had kept me here all day while the others got some rest. And despite Hera's protests, she gave up and let me stay with Ezra. I gazed up at Ezra's limp body, a burst of bubbles erupting from the mask whenever he exhaled. "I know you're still in there Ezra," I whispered, eyelids drooping and energy fading. "And I'm not going to give up till we find you again."

I tried to push out with the force, tap into the bond that once held so strong. If anything could help him remember, it was the connection between master and padawan. I closed my eyes and sighed, when a sudden spike in the force shot me up. My eyes widened when I saw Ezra's eyes opened, even if only a small crack. "Ezra," I smiled, walking up to the tank and placing my hands on the glass.

Electric, blue orbs followed me drowsily, a muffled grunt sounding through the mask. He floated closer to the edge and raised a hand to the glass over my hand. A flash of warmth spread through the bond as he blinked sluggishly. "The patient is awake," the medical droid stated. "Preparing for extraction." The droid attached something to the tank and suddenly Ezra's eyes shot open. A wave of bubbles exploded from the mask as the teen pushed off the floor and clawed to the surface.

I watched as a machine lifted Ezra out of the water and lowered him to a medical bed. I quickly ran to his side as he shivered slightly, skin sparkling in the light. "I will alert Commander Tano," the droid said while handing me a towel. I nodded and turned back to Ezra, wrapping the towel around his torso. The boy moaned and sat up, eyes opening slightly. "Hey Ezra, how you feeling?" I asked gently.

He shuddered, tugging the towel tighter around his shoulders and pulling his knees to his chest. "C-Cold," he stuttered, teeth chattering.

"I know," I sighed, grabbing another towel and attempting to dry his face. He was resistant at first, flinching away from me, until I mumbled "Hold still." Surprisingly, he stopped moving and let me wipe his face. I was amazed, and a little hesitant since Ezra wouldn't usually be so obedient. Maybe working with a blank slate wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Ow," he yelped when I ruffled his soaking hair.

"Oh, sorry," I apologised, being more careful not to touch the wound on his head. "How are you feeling?"

He took in his surroundings and finally glanced up at me. "I… don't really know," he replied.

I nodded in understanding as the droid turned to us and reported "Commander Tano requests I check the patient's health. In the meantime, please wait outside. He shall be ready in approximately half an hour."

Fragile arms flung around my waist, my eyes widening as I gazed down at Ezra. "Don't go," he croaked, blue orbs staring up at me desperately.

"Don't worry, it's just a quick check up," I reassured, patting his back gently.

The teen glanced at the droid and only clung tighter to me. "Mmm hm," he moaned fearfully, shaking his head rapidly. "You can't leave me."

I sighed, a murky blue gaze exchanging with drowsy cyan. "I know you're scared, but it's okay," I cooed softly, combing my fingers through his drenched raven locks. "I'll just be outside, and I'll come back right after it's finished."

He frowned doubtfully, leaning his head on my chest. "But I have so many questions," he mumbled, voice hoarse.

"I know kid… I know," I whispered. "But be patient, and I promise we'll explain everything."

He looked up and stared at me with fearful, innocent eyes. Slowly, he released from the embrace and retracted his shuddering hands, tucking them under his arms and pulling his knees up to his chest. His electric eyes became hollow as he stared blankly into the abyss. "Good," I cooed, patting his back and turning to walk for the door. I exited swiftly so not to feel the pain of leaving my distressed padawan alone and slumped down in a seat in the waiting room.

Only now did my exhaustion hit me in full force, my eyes unable to stay open. I seemed to melt into the chair, my arms falling limply to my sides. "Don't worry… Ez-raaa," I yawned groggily, all my sleepless nights catching up to me. "I'm… right… he-ere…" I slurred, before the darkness took over and I fell into slumber.

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

I walked sluggishly down the halls of the Rebel ship, my eyelids drooping and feet dragging. I had slept surprisingly well and had definitely got some much needed rest. Heading for the med bay, I was going to check on my 'fearless leader' and see how he was holding up. He needed sleep more than anyone else, but his stubborn attitude and deep threaded concern for Ezra had other plans.

As I rounded the corner and approached the waiting room, I was surprised to see Ahsoka leaning against the door at the end of the hall, watching something inside the area intently. I slowly strolled up to the Togruta, eyeing her suspiciously as a faint voice mumbled something in the other room. "What's up?" I whispered, just in case it was dangerous or secret.

Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder, but showed no signs of concern or surprise. She silently waved me over and stared back into the room while I walked to her side. I peered around the door and was surprised to see an unconscious Jedi slumped in a chair. And beside him lay his now much healthier padawan who was resting his head on Kanan's lap. Electric blue orbs stared at the wall vacantly, a blanket draped around the teen's weak figure. "I wish I could remember you," he mumbled, voice barely audible.

Kanan was still in a deep sleep though, his head facing the ceiling. "I'm sure you have so many stories," Ezra continued, a weak smile tugging at his lips, before it quickly faded and his expression glazed over. "Maybe I'll remember them someday…"

A pang of pity struck my heart. The poor child was so lost… so _afraid_. Ahsoka tugged gently on my shoulder and stepped away from the door. "The medical droid said his physical health is fine," she whispered. "The cuts and bruises will heal quickly, just make sure he takes it easy."

I nodded in understanding, until the Togruta's face darkened and she continued with a hush "As for his mental condition, I don't think it would be wise to keep him here. He doesn't remember anything, so has absolutely no concept of the Empire, the Rebellion, or maybe even the galaxy. We don't want to overwhelm him with information, so I think you should take him back to the Ghost and lay low for a while."

My eyes widened. "B-But, we still need to help you all," I protested.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and replied firmly "No. You need to help _him_. And the only way to do that is to make him remember." She paused, mouth drawing into a thin line. A deep, dreadful sorrow seeped into her blue eyes as she warned "But one wrong step, just _one_ wrong push in the wrong direction, and we might lose him forever. Do you understand me Hera?"

I hesitated at first, considering the facts, before nodding slowly. "I… understand."

"Good," she smiled weakly. "Now, I want you to take Ezra back to the Ghost. Just let him settle in again and see if any memories return. The rebellion will provide you with supplies for the time being."

I bowed gratefully. "Thank you."

She nodded sharply, patting my shoulder and walking down the hall until she disappeared out of view. Sucking in a deep breath, I walked into the waiting room cautiously and spoke "Hun?"

Ezra immediately perked up, wide, indigo eyes fixing on me intently. "Mum?" he croaked.

I smiled gently, approaching the boy slowly. "It's me, Hera," I whispered, so not to wake Kanan. "How are you feeling?"

The teen rubbed his disoriented eyes with exhaustion, one hand grasping loosely onto Kanan's knee pad. "Tired… and cold," he mumbled.

I bent down next to him, trailing the back of two fingers down the side of his cheek. "How about we go home then?" I asked warmly.

Curiosity immediately sparked in his eyes as he murmured "Home?"

I nodded, placing my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He attempted to get up, but Kanan stirred and slid a limp arm over the boy protectively, fingers twitching through the boy's damp hair. Ezra nuzzled his head into the man's touch, before slowly pulling away from his warmth.

"Come on," I grinned. "Let's let Daddy sleep." The boy urged himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the seat and moaning slightly as he clasped his head in pain. I watched patiently, standing up and offering my arms as support. After a moment, he pushed himself upright, stumbling slightly into my arms with a grunt. I clasped onto his elbows, gently leading him away from Kanan's sleeping form. Wrapping one arm around the teen's weak frame, I slipped the blanket off of Ezra's shoulders and placed it over the unconscious Jedi. Kanan murmured something in his sleep, tugging the blanket around his chest as he shifted back into a peaceful slumber.

"Come on," I whispered, leading the boy out of the room and down the halls. He leant into my side slightly, a shiver running down his spine and through his limbs. His fingers entwined with mine, eyes taking in everything nervously. Thankfully, not that many people were up at the moment or roaming the halls, which made our trip to the Ghost that much easier. "So…" Ezra croaked. "What is our… _home_ like?"

I smiled, ruffling his hair cautiously. "Well, it's simple but practical, and cosy and warm," I tried to explain. "You share a room with Zeb, and Sabine loves to paint all over the walls. It's a really quick ship, the Ghost, and it has a smaller ship attached to it called the Phantom."

Ezra suddenly stopped, staring up at me with wide, empty eyes. "Ezra?" I mumbled nervously.

"W-What did you say the ship was called?" he asked, voice a hoarse whisper.

I hesitated at first, before answering "The Ghost."

His face contorted, lip pulling into a thin line and gaze down casting. My eyes widened. "Do you remember it?" I quizzed hopefully.

He glanced up at me and blinked slowly. "It… sounds familiar," he replied meekly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled gently, placing my hand on his back and continuing our journey again. "Maybe once you see it you'll remember," I said, massaging circles into his tense muscles reassuringly. He melted into my touch, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. My warmth radiated onto his cold skin and past his loose fitting medical clothing. After a small stroll, we arrived at the airlock to the Ghost. "Here we are," I announced, leading him up the ramp and into the common room.

He glanced around the small area with wide, curious eyes. I smiled at his childish attitude, until suddenly being replaced with a tense, hopeful emptiness. "Do you… remember anything?" I probed cautiously.

He grasped my hand and squeezed it gently, expression glazing over. "No," he mumbled after a moment.

I sucked in a deep breath through my nose and exhaled it in a deep sigh. "That's okay Hun," I said while mustering a weak smile, hoping he couldn't see the disappointment lingering behind my eyes. "Maybe after some much needed rest."

He yawned, rubbing his eyes with balled fists. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled loudly in a defiant protest. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he asked sheepishly "Uh… can I please have something to eat first?"

I smiled warmly, slipping my hand out of his palm and saying "I'll go make you something. Why don't you have a look around?"

He nodded as I strolled off into the kitchen, leaving him to explore the unfamiliar area. After a few minutes, I had prepared a mug of hot chocolate and a small simple sandwich for the boy. I walked out of the kitchen and was surprised to find the common room empty. Swiftly walking down the halls, I searched quickly for Ezra in different rooms and the cockpit. Only when I slid down the ladder and glanced at the nose gun did I realise the teen sitting in the chair, staring out at the expanse of space. "Oh, there you are," I sighed in relief, approaching from behind and placing the mug and plate to the side.

His eyes were vacant, expression blank. "I felt it… _calling_ me here," he said, voice quiet and ghostly.

I froze, suddenly at a loss for words. I wasn't exactly sure how to reply. Ezra shifted forward in his seat, raising his hand to the controls and treading his twitching fingers over the steering yoke. It was silent for a moment, until he gasped sharply and glanced out at the stars with wide, fearful eyes. "Ezra?" I asked, concern hitching my voice. His breathing became rapid and shallow, hands grasping onto the handles tightly. "Ezra? What's wrong?" I tried again, reaching my hand out cautiously. Knuckles turning white, his muscles shuddered and hollow eyes flickered. I began to worry, grasping onto his shoulder loosely.

He was mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't make out, behaving as if he was stuck in another dimension. I shook his shoulder gently, trying to snap him out of the strange trance when he suddenly gasped, jolting out of the seat and stumbling backwards into my arms. He panted heavily, sweat lacing his brow. "Ezra?! What happened?!" I asked nervously while cradling the paralysed teen in my embrace.

He didn't reply, his pale skin shivering slightly. I let the silence surround us, softly threading my fingers through his raven locks and rubbing his arm soothingly. He stayed rigid and frozen, vacant eyes staring out at the limitless galaxy. After a moment, he twisted around and buried his head into the crook of my neck, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Hey, hey, it's okay," I cooed, patting his back encouragingly. "You're okay, you're safe."

"I-I-It's s-so c-cold," he stammered, teeth chattering.

I pulled him back and raised my hand to his forehead, before quickly pulling away with surprise. "Ezra, you're burning up," I stated while sweat still beaded his face.

His fearful eyes stared up at me pleadingly as he raised an arm and pointed out the window. "T-The cold," he mumbled, hand trembling. "H-He was after us."

"Who Hun?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, letting his arm drop to his side before replying "I-I don't know. I could just feel the cold… the fear… the anger… the _hate_ …" He trailed off, electric gaze going stale again.

"Well what did you see?" I inquired, trying to find a reason for his strange behaviour.

He hesitated for a moment, before pointing to the chair and explaining "I-I was sitting here. And the stars were spinning, and something was in front of me, swerving and twisting. I kept pressing these buttons, and these red bolts shot at the object. Then everything just… _froze_ … I felt empty, and cold, and _afraid_ …" He hugged his chest tightly and stared down at the floor. "I still do," he whispered quietly.

Something sparked in my memory as the boy explained his experience. _Is it possible… that he'd remembered the space battle with the sith lord? It's definitely possible I guess but…_

Hope and relief suddenly washed over me as I realised something incredible. This unexpected event meant that Ezra's amnesia could be fixed! There was still a chance for him to remember, and maybe, just maybe, return him to his vibrant, energetic self. There was still _hope_! So despite the teen's shaken attitude, I smiled. "It's okay now, everything's fine," I soothed, pulling him back into my embrace.

"W-What was it?" he stuttered nervously.

I massaged circles into his back and rested my chin on his damp hair. "I'll explain tomorrow. But for now, you need to rest," I pointed out.

Ezra yawned, eyelids drooping. "Food first, right?" he asked drowsily.

I giggled, leading him out of the nose gun and picking up the plate and mug on the way. "Of course."


	5. Nightmare

**Hey everyone. I'm going to keep this short and simple since it's midnight for me. Enjoy the new chapter, yada yada, talk with you all again once I get back from camp. ;D Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- So much fluff! I think you'll like the end of this chapter then. ;)**

 **Taylor Fireheart- I'm so glad you enjoyed it! ;D**

 **Jessie KI- Thankfully I was in the mood today, so you didn't have to wait as long. :D**

 **Jelsa777- I'm so glad to hear that! :D**

 **StarWarsUnited- I know right. Kanan is such a space dad. ;D**

 **Guest- XD Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Azulablue92- XD I know right? He's like "DON'T FORGET MAH FOOD!" Don't worry, we'll have a Sabine and Ezra chapter soon-ish. And we're planning to travel Australia late January next year, and hopefully by then I have an Instagram so we can stay in touch man. ;D**

 **DevilSPR- Totally. After being in a coma for 2 weeks, I think he'd be pretty hungry for some real food. ;D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Me alegro de que estés disfrutando hasta ahora! Tendremos que ver qué pasa en el tiempo! :D**

 **AnimeAngel- Don't worry, I totally understand. I've been really busy lately, but I'm glad I could get this chapter out before I leave for camp! :D**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- This chapter is actually kind of like that, but I really like that idea. I think I'll use that in future chapters. ;D**

 **Phoenix's Crystal Lightsaber- Yes! It is a miracle! XD**

 **Rebels Lover- Wow… wow… *Brain explodes* I think you just broke the record for longest review ever. XD Don't worry dude, I love to read your reviews! As for all those questions… I might answer them in private messaging if you really want me to answer them, but right I really need to sleep. I promise when I have more time I'll answer this review in full. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **TheChosenjedi142- Aw, thanks so much for your support! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- XD To clarify, when it says she cradled him, it doesn't mean she physically cradled him like a baby. Just like, you know, held him in her embrace sorta thing. ;D I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest- I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Gracie- Awesome! Glad you're enjoying it so far! I can't wait for the 'Always two there are' episode. It's going to be amazing!**

 **Sabine Wren 857- You'll have to find out if he remembers. ;D**

 **Diamond Erosion- I hope you enjoy the chapter and… welcome to the fandom! :D**

 **Trypy- Totally. It would be sooo much easier to turn him to the dark side right now. ;D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightmare

Ezra's POV

* * *

Everything was dark, and eerily quiet. Thoughts skidded to a halt as my mind relaxed and slowed down after the day's busy events. It was only now and here did I feel a serene calm and peace wash over me, unlike everything else in reality which was confusing and confronting from ever since I could remember. Which in all honestly, wasn't very long.

I remembered the strange metal person check over me quickly and with little conversation, before handing me a pair of white shorts and a shirt and leading me into the next room. Then I remembered seeing Kanan, who seemed to be fast asleep on one of the chairs. So, I went and joined him, curling up next to his sleeping form and trying to sap some of his calming warmth. Then Hera came in and took me back to the Ghost, fed me a light snack and then tucked me into bed.

Solid ground formed under the soles of my feet, mist swirling on the floor of this strange place. I looked around cautiously, fear seeping into my system once again. After a moment of complete silence besides my thudding heartbeat, a dim light pierced the surrounding shadows. I squinted, the light burning my eyes. Once my vision adjusted, I stepped closer towards the warmth that was radiating off the strange object. It looked like a star, floating gently above the unseen surface.

Reluctantly, I reached out my hand, an invisible force enticing me to hold it. Though when my fingers touched the blistering hot crystal, my vision was engulfed in a bright light. I gasped, the air being sucked out of my lungs as I stumbled backwards. Voices started screaming in my ears, bursting my ear drums and making my head ache painfully. I groaned in agony, collapsing onto my knees and clawing my skull helplessly.

But as quickly as it had started, the voices ceased and the light dimmed. I panted heavily, glancing around slowly and taking in my surroundings. I was surprised to see Kanan kneeling beside me, ducking behind a stack of crates as red, blurry lines streaked through the air. "Go! Lead the TIEs away and leave yourself manoeuvring room!" he yelled into a device in his hand.

"I am _not_ leaving you behind!" a different voice replied.

Kanan glanced up, teal gaze fixing on something in the distance. "No you're not," he continued. "We're running a 22-pickup."

"Are you crazy?!" a new voice snapped. I glanced over Kanan to see a girl with colourful, painted clothing, slowly realising it to be the girl from before. _What did she say her name was? Sa.. Satine?... Sabine? Something like that…_

"Do you have a better option?" Kanan said grimly.

"Jump into the pit and get it over with?" a gravelly voice answered from behind. I jumped slightly, turning to face the big, furry creature who they called Zeb. Cold chills ran down my spine as my body moved on its own, turning back to Kanan and saying sarcastically "22-pickup? Care to let me in on the secret?"

"Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret," he replied, standing up and stepping over the crates. I peeked over our cover, watching him curiously as men in white, shiny clothes and big buckets on their heads waited in a line in the distance. The red lines of light suddenly stopped, everyone going still except Kanan, who pulled something off his waist and twisted two cylinders together with a click. Then, with a defiant hiss, a blue stream jumped to life from the base and shimmered brilliantly. Everything went silent again, until a man in the distance ordered "Storm troopers, focus your fire on… _on the jedi_ …"

Suddenly, there was another bright flash, my eyes stinging and head pounding, the ground underneath me crumbling into an endless pit. I tried to scream but my throat closed up. The rush of wind pummelled my skin as the horrendous sensation of falling registered in my mind. After a breath taking moment, my back slammed onto a hard surface, spots dotting my already blurry vision. I moaned, clutching my chest and opening my eyes a crack.

Shadows danced across the rocky, jagged ground, that all too familiar mist floating absently above the abyss. As my eyes adjusted, frequent gusts of wind slammed into my face, sending chills all throughout my veins. I pushed myself up with my elbows, glancing around quickly for any signs of danger. And just when I thought everything was okay, a deathly silence filled the area, the air becoming dense and cold as ice. I swallowed the lump in my throat while sweat starting to sprinkle my forehead.

A pair of light and heavy footsteps echoed through the darkness, becoming louder and louder, closer and closer. My limbs went rigid, holding my breath and staring at the fog with a fearful gaze. Suddenly, two figures walked out of the shadows and into the dim light. I gasped. "S-Sabine? Zeb?"

The two stared down at me since I was still sprawled out on my back. Zeb folded his arms and grunted while Sabine walked over, expression sorrow. "You have to remember us… Tell me you remember us!" she pleaded, tears welling in her amber eyes.

My eyes widened, thoughts hazing over and words catching in my throat. "But… I-I don't," I stuttered nervously, unable to escape her desperate gaze. The tears finally spilled down her cheeks, a muffled sob slipping through her lips.

"Forget it Sabine," Zeb muttered, rolling his eyes lazily. "He won't remember. He's no good to us anymore."

It was like a knife had struck my heart. Why was he angry at me? It wasn't my fault I couldn't remember. It wasn't my fault I'd been in that accident… or… was it? I didn't really know. Sabine nodded slowly, eyes vacant as she stepped back towards Zeb. I reached out a hand and grunted "Wait!" But Zeb placed his large hand on her shoulder encouragingly, eyes narrowing in my direction. "He's not Ezra," Zeb growled. "And he never will be."

Before I even had time to react, a blood curdling scream pierced the air. Everyone froze. "D-Did you hear that?" Sabine mumbled nervously.

"Hera," Zeb whispered absently, staring up at the sky with a haunted expression.

Suddenly, Sabine gasped, her body lifting till she was hovering above the ground. She clawed at her neck helplessly, skin going pale and legs kicking furiously. "Sabine!" Zeb called helplessly, unsure what do to as the girl was choked by an invisible force. She let out strangled gasps until finally going limp, eyes rolling into the back of her head and releasing one final sigh. Her body collapsed to the ground, Zeb and I staring at her lifeless form in horror.

A familiar hiss sliced through the air, followed by Zeb's agonising cry. I glanced up at the beast to see a red, shining beam protruding out of his chest, his expression a mixture of pain and awe. My eyes widened in fear, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. Suddenly, his muscles relaxed and eyelids drooped, his hulking body crumpling onto the ground in a heap. "Zeb!" I called desperately, voice hitching. I stared at him with wide eyes, my heart skipping a beat when he went completely limp.

"A shame, isn't it boy?" a cold, monotone voice taunted.

I looked up and past Zeb's corpse to see a tall, nightmare-like creature. He had white, pointy teeth that pulled into a cruel smile, black, empty eyes with sickly gold irises. Red tattoos laced his grey skin, shiny armour strapped across his chest, arms and legs. The man walked casually closer, stepping over Zeb's body as if it was nothing. "I would have expected more of a fight. Well, at least the Twi'lek was more fun to toy with," he snickered.

I scrambled backwards, breathing becoming rapid and sweat forming in my palms. "S-Stay back!" I stuttered.

He laughed menacingly, replying "Now, where's the fun in that?"

The fog that had been swirling at our feet suddenly slithered towards me, wrapping around my wrists and ankles tightly. The mist became solid, chaining me down to the rocky floor and restraining me from escaping. I panted, trying to yank my arms out of the strange hold but with little success. "Don't worry little Jedi, I won't kill you… _yet_ ," he smirked, bending down so we were eye level. I clenched my eyes shut and shook my head when he grasped my chin with bony, firm fingers and tilted my face so I stared into his hollow gaze. "I'll kill your precious Master first," he grinned.

I let out a whimper, eyes beginning to sting again as tears welled in my eyes. "Ezra!" a voice called through the shadows. Both I and the evil man turned towards the source just as Kanan burst into the light. He was quick to take in the situation, pulling the two cylinders off his belt from before and igniting what he had called the 'lightsaber'. From what he'd shown me, they were pretty deadly. "Step away from him!" Kanan snapped.

The stranger activated his own saber, the cherry red blade illuminating against my skin. He chuckled lightly, saying "Make me."

Kanan bared his teeth, roaring a fierce battle cry and charging forward. The man raised his own blade to attack, but suddenly, when the two colours collided, the darkness swarmed in and filled my vision. The voices started screaming in my ears again, my blood heating up until it burnt like lava. Sweat trailed over my skin, my stomach cramping and head pounding.

I gasped, jolting upright and slamming my skull on the roof. I moaned, rubbing my head and regaining my senses. Glancing around, I was relieved to find I was back in my room, safe and sound. ' _Just a dream,'_ I reassured myself, though not completely confident. I clutched my chest, mouth dry and clammy while my bed remained drenched in sweat. Slowly, I pulled off my covers and climbed down the top bunk, my toes gripping onto the cold, metal ladder. I was about to head for the door, when I hesitated and remained still. What if I had never left the dream? What if that nightmare man lurked behind the door? What if he killed everyone again?

I stepped away, the shadows in the room sending chills down my spine. I jumped in surprising when hearing Zeb's snore, twisting around to see him lying on his side in deep slumber. Then an idea hit me. Cautiously, I crept up to beside his bed and slipped under the blankets. Zeb stirred slightly, but undeterred, I snuggled closer next to him, curling into a ball. Finally, he snapped out of his sleep and grumbled "W-What?"

He shifted around, lime green eyes staring down at me in confusion. "Kid?" he asked drowsily.

I didn't reply, afraid he would be angry like in my dream. But after a moment, I mumbled "I-I had a nightmare."

He groaned, dragging a hand down his face. "It was just a dream. Now get outta my bed."

My eyes widened. "Please?!" I pleaded, one hand grasping onto the course fur on his arm. My cheeks flushed red, head bowing. After a quiet moment, I admitted quietly "I-I'm scared."

All went silent, until Zeb sighed in defeat and answered " _Fine_. But for tonight only."

"Thank you," I smiled, nuzzling my head into his chest. He stiffened at first, until slowly slinging an arm over my side and patting my back reassuringly. "It's okay Kid," he whispered, yawning slightly. "Just get some rest. You'll be fine."

I closed my eyes, a smile pulling at my lips. Wrapped in his embrace, I felt calm. Confident. _Safe_. His warmth warded off any chills from my nightmares, and his steady breathing reminded me I wasn't alone. And for the rest of the night, I slept safe and sound. And all thanks to Zeb. Yep. I was pretty lucky to have a big brother like him…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Wow, I'm really tired at the moment, but as some of my regulars might remember, it's that time of year again. I'm heading off the camp for a little less than a week, and I leave tomorrow. But I wanted to make sure I left you guys with a new chapter first. ;D I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	6. Morning

**Hey guys! Wow! Can you believe how long it's been? I haven't updated anything in AGES! Especially a certain few that I haven't done in 2-3 months. O.o**

 **But, that's why I devised a brilliant plan! A few weeks ago, I told you I went to camp. I did, (and it was super fun!) but then I've been using every other day since to work on a new chapter for** ** _every_** **story that I have in progress! Yep. Starting today, there will be a marathon of all my stories, a new chapter every day! That way everyone's happy! :D I really hope you enjoy the chapter guys, and if you read any of my other stories, I hope you enjoy the little marathon. ;D**

 **Q/A's:**

 ** _Is the Grand Inquisitor still alive in this story?_**

No. This story is at the most recent point in the time line. So, he's met the two other Inquisitors before, met Rex, and so on. I hope that helps! :D

 **Reactions:**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far! :D And sorry for such a long wait.**

 **Ichichi05- Yeah, I love brotherly moments between those two.**

 **StarWarsUnited- I feel you. I'm obsessed with star wars sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! I love it times infinity! :D**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- Zeb's just a big softy on this inside! :D**

 **Gracie- I'm so glad to hear you liked it, and yeah, I absolutely loved 'Always two there are'! I saw 'Stealth Strike' a few days ago, and that's honestly my new favourite episode of star wars rebels so far! :D**

 **Azulablue- Thanks for your amazing support and patience my friend! I really appreciate it. Every time I see you review it makes me smile and brightens my day. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it lives up to your expectations. :D**

 **Hadesgirl015- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **DevilSPR- Brothers are pretty amazing like that. :D**

 **Jessie KI- I had a great time at camp, thanks! :D I'm glad to get back to updating though.**

 **AnimeAngel- Brother bonding is the best! :D**

 **Zjhetalia1989- :D Glad you liked it!**

 **Ezraismybae- Yeah, it was hard to write that scene. :(**

 **Starwarsrebels- Me too! I love it when those two bond!**

 **Rebels Lover- I'm so glad you liked it! And sorry for the long wait. :( And yes, Ezra's nightmare about Zeb and Sabine was because he felt guilty about not remembering who he was. Like it was all his fault and that they wouldn't want him anymore since he had amnesia.**

 **Jesla777- I'm so glad you liked it! I love brotherly fluff as well. :D**

 **Midnight Luna- XD Yeah, I was writing Sabine's name once and I accidentally used 't' instead of 'b' and I was like "Ha ha. I've got to use that at some point in one of my stories." XD**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Thank you so much for your amazing patience! I hope this chapter can make up for the wait, and I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Mpathy- Yeah, he's so sweet! :D**

 **FandomFanGirl4- Aw, thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you had a great birthday, and if you enjoy my other stories, you'll enjoy my marathon that I'm having, starting today. ;D**

 **Coral Iturbe- Estoy tan contenta de que te haya gustado !**

 **Thunder Angel13- So glad you liked it! Hopefully you like this one too! :D**

 **Seems Pretty Legit- :D Awesome!**

 **Alex Jarrus- :D Thank you so much! You don't know how much that review meant to me. I was actually feeling a bit down around that time, but then I read your review and now I feel motivated again! Thank you so much for your support, I appreciate it greatly! :D**

 **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl- :D I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Morning

Kanan's POV

* * *

My eyelids slid open, a bright light scorching my eyes momentarily. I groaned, letting my vision focus and my mind register my surroundings. I found myself sitting inside the waiting room of the rebellion's med-bay, a blanket draped loosely over my body. Pushing myself up, my muscles ached and neck creaked, my mouth dry and clammy. Slowly, I remembered what had happened. How Ezra was getting a check-up, and how I must have fallen asleep…

 _Oh no! I forgot Ezra!_

I quickly jolted up, sprinting into the med-bay and searching quickly for my padawan. But all I found was the medic droid who was charging up next to the wall. I sped-walked towards it, worry starting to settle in the pit of my stomach. "Hey," I said, nudging his metal shoulder gently. "Hey, wake up!"

The droid's eyes flickered and glowed yellow, body raising into an upright position. "H-H-Hello sir," he replied robotically. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Where's Ezra?" I asked hurriedly.

The droid didn't reply at first, numbers flashing across his screen before stating "Patient was assessed and released 11 hours ago."

My eyes widened. _11 hours ago?!_ "What?!"

"I said patient was assessed and releas-"

"Where is he!?" I cut him off.

He stared at me blankly, head lolling to one side. "No need to be rude sir," he said, a hint of annoyance underlying his tone. If that was even possible for a droid.

I groaned exasperatedly, my patience wearing thin. "Just tell me what happened!"

The droid waved his hand nonchalantly and answered "The boy's health was fine besides the wound on his head. After the examination, he entered the waiting room, where _you_ said you'd be waiting. Technically, he became _your_ responsibility the moment he exited the med-bay."

I frowned, frustration and guilt spreading within. "Maybe if you had been paying attention you wouldn't have lost him," he added sarcastically.

My lips pulled into a scowl, teal eyes narrowing. "It wasn't my fault!" I snapped defensively, twisting on my heel and heading for the door.

Just as I exited the room, I heard the droid scoff and mutter "Humans. Pfft. No respect."

I ran down the corridors, soldiers and rebels exiting their cabins and beginning their daily routines. My eyes scanned each face desperately, searching for the distraught and fragile teenager that was possibly roaming this vast maze of a ship. People stepped to the side whenever I bolted down the halls, pressing their backs to the wall and watching me with shock and curiosity. _C'mon! C'mon! Where could this kid be!_

I twisted around a corner and immediately slammed into someone, stumbling backwards onto the ground. My head was spinning, vision blurred. Propping myself up on my elbows, I glanced up to see who I'd collided into. My eyes widened. "Ahsoka!" I exclaimed, standing up and offering a hand. "I am _so_ sorry!"

The Togruta rubbed her head, opening her eyes and staring up at me with disoriented blue orbs. She groaned, but willingly accepted my hand. "In a little bit of a rush I see," she chuckled.

I shot her an apologetic smile, making sure she'd regained her balance before replying "Sorry… I-I'm just looking for Ezra. Have you seen him?"

"He was lying down next to you last I saw," she answered casually. "Why?"

I wasn't around long enough to answer since I was already sprinting through the corridors again, and more specifically this time, heading for the Ghost. There was no way I could search the entire ship by myself, and Ahsoka had just confirmed that Ezra had wandered off somewhere. But Hera would know what to do. She _always_ knows what to do.

As I bolted into the Ghost's docking bay and manoeuvred myself up the ladder, I yelled "Hera! Hera!" I ran down the hall and heard voices coming from the common room, immediately scrambling in and startling Hera and Zeb simultaneously. "Hera!" I exclaimed. "Ezra! He's-"

"Right here," Zeb cut me off, gesturing to the circular table in the corner.

I turned slowly, surprised to see the young boy sitting at the table and scribbling on paper creatively. He glanced up at me from behind his blue bangs and smiled weakly, giving a short wave. My mouth gaped open and closed in shock, staring at him in disbelief from the fact he was here the whole time. When I snapped out of my surprise, I face palmed myself once realising how stupid I must have looked to Ahsoka, the crew, the rebel fleet and even the medic droid.

"Is everything alright hun?" Hera giggled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "It's a long story. What have you all been up to?"

"Sabine is cooking breakfast at the moment, and she gave Ezra some pencils and paper to keep himself occupied," she explained, smiling softly.

I nodded, before asking quietly so only she could hear "And his amnesia?"

Her expression darkened. "I'm not sure… But he's still a bit jumpy and sensitive though so… just be gentle. Yeah?"

I nodded in understanding, turning back to face the boy and walking over to him. "Hey Ezra," I greeted. He glanced up from his drawings and blinked slowly, before flashing me a smile of recognition and returning back to his art. I lowered myself to sit down beside him, watching curiously as he scribbled away at a piece of paper. "What're you drawing?" I asked.

He bit the end of the red pencil, gnashing it gently in his jaws before glancing up at me. Slowly and reluctantly, he removed the paper from under his arm and slid it closer towards me. I examined the figure carefully, and even though it was crudely drawn, it was the unmistakable figure of the Inquisitor. My eyes widened as I took in all his features. Sharp, white teeth. Piercing, yellow eyes. Red tattoos burnt onto grey, pale skin… Everything was so… _correct_ … But how?! Ezra had amnesia! There was no way he could have remembered the Inquisitor, _could he_?!

"H-How… W-Why… what…?" I stuttered awkwardly.

Ezra tapped on the paper a few times, shaking his head rapidly and saying "Bad man from my nightmare last night."

I immediately perked up. "Nightmare?"

He hummed a yes, nodding his head like a dog. I shifted in my position to face him more directly, probing "Tell me about your nightmare."

His eyes went vacant, and his lips pulled into a thin line. All was silent for a moment, until he turned back to the table and pulled out some other sheets of paper that he'd already drawn on. Shuffling closer towards me, he clasped specific pictures and placed them out in front of me. He pointed to one, which had a green, grey and brown man standing in the middle, a blue line streaking out of his hand. To the man's right were a wall of crates, with three shadowed figures watching from behind. And to the left of the page were white and black figures, crouching and watching the man intently. In the background, a gem shaped object soared through the murky, brown sky, pursued by rough outlines of TIE fighters. The scene was chaotic, but vaguely familiar.

Ezra poked my arm, then pointed to the green, grey and brown figure. "You," he explained.

Suddenly it twigged in my mind that the man in the middle was me, and the blue line was my lightsaber. The shadowed figures were the crew, and the others were Stormtroopers. "…What's all this?" I asked after a moment of astonishment and confusion.

He tapped his lip with a finger for a moment, before replying "I'm not sure. You used your light sword thingy and the bucket guys were firing red lines through the air. You told Mum to run a… 2… 22 pick-up? Or something like that."

I stared at the picture for a moment longer, until the puzzle pieces all snapped together. My eyes widened. _The spice mines of Kessel? The Stormtroopers? My identity? How did he…?_

"Your dream," I continued. "What else happened?"

His brow furrowed, reaching for another paper and holding it up. "Bad man hurt family," he muttered, pointing to a shadowed scene, a dim light cascading through the darkness. The Inquisitor was poised over Ezra, a cherry red blade shimmering from his lightsaber while the boy lay restrained to the floor with chains. A large, purple clump was sprawled behind them, and beside that was an orange and yellow blob. "So the Inquisi… I mean, the 'scary man' attacked you and everyone else?" I asked cautiously.

Ezra nodded slowly, expression glazed over and emotionless. "He hurt Mommy…" he murmured absently, eyes watering. "…And chocked Sabine… and stabbed big-brother Zeb…" His voice was hitching and with every word his breaths became strangled. The room became deathly silent. I could sense everyone's emotions like a flood pummelling down on me. Hera's sorrowful sympathy. Zeb's tense worry. Even Ezra's intense fear. Each emotion collided with the other forcefully, causing a hectic hurricane in the force.

After a moment, Ezra scrubbed at his eyes and shook his head. "But it was just a nightmare," he muttered. "Just a dream…"

I had to swallow deeply to moisten my dry throat, before replying quietly "Ezra. I think that was a lot more than a dream."

He glanced up at me, tilting his head slightly in confusion. I looked over at Hera, who was watching us with vacant eyes while Zeb paused from cleaning his bo-rifle to listen curiously. Sucking in a deep breath, I turned back to the waiting boy and started "Ezra… I think those dreams… were actually memories…"

His electric blue eyes widened. "W-What?" he stuttered. His anxiety spiked up through the force, making me realise that I was treading a thin line here.

"I mean… uh," I mumbled, before grabbing Ezra's drawing of us at the Spice Mines of Kessel and holding it up to him. "This. This actually happened. A few months ago, when you first met us."

"And the bad man?" he questioned, swallowing deeply as his eyes became hollow and cold.

I hesitated, before answering slowly "His name was the Inquisitor… he tried to hunt as down and… well…"

The colour drained from the boy's face, sweat forming on his brow. His hands were trembling and fear glazed over his eyes. "Ezra?" I asked, reaching a hand out. With one hand, the teen clutched his stomach and with the other he covered his mouth. "I don't feel well," he moaned, leaning over and resting his head on the table.

Hera was quick to strut over, grasping Ezra's hand and leading him away from the table. Ezra burrowed his head into the crook of her neck and sobbed, hugging his waist as he started to dry heave. "Why didn't… you tell me… he was real!" he wailed in distress.

"No, no, no Hun, it's not like that," Hera cooed, combing her fingers through his mop of blue hair. "It's okay. Just calm down. It's okay. You're safe. Shh."

I stood up and approached the two, Hera glaring at me for a split second before returning her attention back to the distraught teen. She had wrapped him protectively in her embrace while he continued to let out his emotions flood out. "Ezra, listen to me," she whispered into his ear soothingly, rubbing his back in comforting circles. "Yes, he was real. But he's dead. And he can't hurt you anymore… he can't hurt you anymore… _you're safe_ …"

Slowly but surely, Ezra began to calm down, resting gently in Hera's warmth and care. The two stayed like that for a moment, before Hera pulled back and smiled encouragingly. "Better?" she asked, wiping the tears off his cheeks with her thumbs.

The boy nodded in response, eyes puffy and skin still slightly pale. "Sorry," he mumbled, bowing his head. "He was just so scary in my dream and… just the thought of him being real made me feel ill."

"I know Hun," Hera said, brushing stray hairs out of his face. "But remember, he's not alive anymore. He can't hurt you, and he can't hurt us. Everyone's safe."

Ezra stared blankly, but didn't respond. I walked up from behind, placing my hand gently on his shoulder and turning him around. Grasping his shoulders, I lowered myself onto my knee so we were eye level. We exchanged a silent gaze, concerned teal crossing with fearful blue. "Ezra," I started quietly. I held one of his hands, lifting it up to the side of his face where two scars still remained from our final battle with the Inquisitor. "You feel that?" I asked.

He nodded slowly as his fingers trailed over the distinctive marks. "Yes," he replied, voice hoarse and rough.

I smiled weakly. "Good. You may not remember these scars, but the day you got them, you fought right beside me against the Inquisitor. And you were so strong… so brave."

He bowed his head, scuffing the heel of his shoe on the floor. "I don't feel very brave," he muttered.

"I know you may not feel that way, but you are," I reassured. "I was so proud of you. And even though you were afraid, you still helped. So whenever you think you're scared, or not strong enough, just remember these marks…" I trailed off, an indescribable pain hitting my chest as memories of how he'd almost died flashed across my vision. How he'd laid limp on the lower catwalk, and his signature was slowly slipping through my grasp my like sand.

I took a deep breath, pushing the pain down before continuing "… Remember how you're strong in our eyes, and how you can come to us whenever you're afraid. You got that?"

His features brightened, a smile pulling at his lips. Life and electricity rushed back into his eyes, the fear seeping out of him and replaced with joy. He flung his arms around my neck, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. My eyes widened from shock, a muffled gasp escaping my lips. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

I seemed to be frozen in place, unsure what to do in this foreign situation. I glanced at Hera for support to see she was grinning gleefully, watching the scene with amusement. She did a hugging motion with her arms, gesturing for me to do the same. Reluctantly, I placed my arms around his figure, patting his back reassuringly. At first I wasn't sure how the boy would react, but he surprisingly melted further into the embrace, nuzzling his head up against mine. Hera giggled, Zeb smirked, and Sabine, who had just walked out of the kitchen, stared at us curiously. She cleared her throat loudly, saying "Am I interrupting?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I pulled Ezra back and stood up, rubbing the back of my neck bashfully. "N-No… is breakfast ready?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation.

The girl smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "In fact, it is. So hurry up before it gets cold," she stated, waving her hand and walking back into the dining area. Zeb was unsurprisingly first to follow, Hera leading Ezra over encouragingly. "Come on. Sabine made your favourite," she smiled as I trailed behind them.

Ezra's expression seemed to go blank again. "Favourite?" he repeated awkwardly, tension lacing his tone.

"Oh, sorry," Hera apologised as she gestured for him to sit down at the table beside Zeb. "Your favourite food used to be bacon and eggs. Sabine always makes it the best, so I think you'll enjoy."

His eyes were vacant, until glancing up at Hera and mustering a fake smile. "I'm sure I will," he replied joyfully, though his anxiety through the force told otherwise.

I raised a brow, but decided to not push him. He was still extremely fragile, and as evident from what happened when I talked about the Inquisitor, some things were just a bit too much at the moment. I slid into the booth beside Hera and watched him suspiciously, wishing I could tell him everything and have the old Ezra back. But the boy seemed to be aware of my watchful eye, staring right back at me with glazed over orbs.

"Ezra," Hera leant forward, breaking our unofficial staring contest. "Why didn't you come to one of us when you had your nightmare?"

"I did," he answered calmly. "Zeb let me sleep with him after I woke up."

And suddenly, all eyes adverted to the Lasat, who had wide eyes and a blank expression. He gulped, glancing at us nervously. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"You actually let the kid bunk with you?" Sabine asked in disbelief.

Zeb blushed, scratching his head and replying "Y-Yeah… what's the biggie?"

Sabine scoffed, bringing the freshly cooked food to the table and stating "Who'd have guess you had a soft spot, huh?"

Zeb slammed a hand on the table, protesting "The kid was scared! I couldn't _not_ let him stay!"

"I think it's sweet," Hera smiled.

Zeb's face went bright red with embarrassment, Ezra smiling and adding "You're a good big brother."

The girls both giggled, Zeb's eyes widening in shock. "Kid, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your…" the Lasat trailed off, staring down into Ezra's innocent eyes. A mental war seemed to be raging on in Zeb's green orbs, Ezra staring childishly up at his thought-to-be-brother. The two stayed like that for a moment, until Zeb groaned and let his shoulders slump. "Never mind," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Sabine placed the bacon and eggs in the middle of the table, allowing everyone access to scoop some up and chow down. Hera made sure that Ezra got some first though, a hopeful glint in her eye as she watched him eat his breakfast. He ate it casually, before becoming uncomfortable when realising Hera's stare. I nudged her knee from under the table, clearing my throat loudly to get her to stop. Thankfully, she snapped out of her little trance and began to eat her own food. "So, what'd you think?" Sabine asked, though it seemed to be more directed at Ezra.

"It's good," the boy spoke through a mouthful.

Sabine frowned. "Not familiar?" she probed expectantly.

He swallowed deeply and stayed silent. Something was definitely off. His fear and anxiety seemed to spike up whenever someone mentioned his memories or anything related to his forgotten childhood. It was just so… _off_.

"I-I mean… uh… I liked it… a _lot_?" he said finally, though it came out awkward and strained.

Sabine's expression darkened, taking a seat around the table and grabbing her share of breakfast without another word. A deep seeded pain trickled into the bond from Ezra as he bowed his head and continued his meal blankly. I frowned, not fully understanding what was wrong. But then again, I would be pretty confused and afraid if I found out I had amnesia too. So, I decided not to look too deeply and instead just enjoy a full plate of hot, fresh food. Everyone was silent as we ate, no one daring to murmur a word. Once everyone had finished and the deathly silence still hung in the air, I glanced over at Ezra, who was staring at his plate with vacant, ghostly eyes. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to reach out to him again, brushing my signature gently against his through the force. The life seemed to poor back into his blue orbs as he blinked rapidly a few times and looked up, staring right back at me.

 _"_ _Ezra. It's me. Kanan,"_ I spoke through the force.

Ezra visibly flinched, but didn't reply. Good. At least I knew he could hear me. _"Don't be afraid kid. It'll all make sense eventually,"_ I reassured. _"We'll all be here for you, no matter what. Trust me."_

He sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and giving a sharp nod. His nerves seemed to relax and his emotions shifted from fear to calm. I smiled, glad that my presence could sooth his troubled mind. And somehow, we were going to regain those precious memories again. I could just tell. If only there was some way for him to remember like he did in his dreams, then maybe…

An idea hit my mind, a mischievous grin pulling at my lips. "Kanan?" Hera asked with concern.

I simply smirked, standing up and heading for the door. "Oh no. What'd you have planned this time?" she quizzed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I glanced over my shoulder, smiling. "You'll see."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Kallus' POV

* * *

"Sir, scans are still coming up negative," a soldier reported.

I nodded, waving him away and staring out into the expanse of space blankly. _What are you planning, rebels?_ No one had seen the Ghost crew for almost two weeks, with no reports or sightings since a transport incident. I frowned, stroking my chin and pondering to myself thoughtfully. This was very odd. Even for them.

"Lieutenant," I called.

A man quickly ran to my side, bowing slightly and asking "Yes Agent Kallus?"

"Give me that report on the last sighting of the rebels," I replied firmly. The man scurried away, returning a few moments later with a folder in his hands. I grasped the paper and scanned through them quickly, muttering to myself as I read. "Transport attacked… pilots dead… mountain collision… hmm… wait a minute… this is interesting. Lieutenant!"

The man nodded, awaiting my order as I whipped around and ordered "The report says the area in which the hi-jack occurred was under surveillance. Show me the footage."

He twisted on his heel, speed walking his way into the control room while I followed close behind. Typing something quickly onto the panel, a hologram image appeared of a burning wreckage of metal and equipment. Nearby, a small ship landed and opened up, a frantic, familiar Lasat and Jedi bolting out and towards the crash scene. "Ezra! Ezra!" They cried out between their coughs, searching desperately for something in the chaos. Suddenly, the Jedi lifted a large sheet of metal with his mystical powers and dumped it to the side, calling out "Zeb!" The Lasat barrelled over, gasping in shock before running forward and picking something up from under the rubble. "Pause," I snapped, the video freezing at my command.

I squinted, trying to make out the small, blurry figure in his arms. My eyes widened when I realised it was padawan 'Jabba', lying unconscious with blood stains all over his body.

And just like that, an unfamiliar joy filled my chest. I chuckled, stating "So the boy was injured. Good. The rebels will be weak now, just the way I want them."

I turned to the lieutenant and smiled a devious grin. "Set up more check-points and patrols. I want these rebels found, now!" I growled. The man nodded nervously, turning to leave. But not before I added "And if you find the boy, bring him to me. _Alive_."

* * *

 **Uh oh! The Empire's catching on! What will this mean for our rebels? And what does Kanan have planned? I guess you'll just have to find out in future chapters. ;D Thank you all so much for your amazing patience and support! I mean, over 100 reviews in 5 chapters? No words can describe how much I appreciate every single one of you! You're all amazing! :D May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	7. Uncle

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack in updates. I've been refining this chapter for a while now, but I think I'm finally happy with it. :D I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Yes. Ezra is a precious that blueberry that must be protected AT ALL COSTS! XD**

 **Ezraismybae- I'm so glad you like it! :D**

 **SilverShinesInMoonlight- Kallus, so evil. ;)**

 **Thunder Angel13- Thanks! I figured that if you were to lose all memory, things would probably appear like how a child interprets them. And since childhood is pretty much about exploring how everything works, Ezra is going to be like that for a while since he's starting from square 1 pretty much.**

 **EzraSWrebels- I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed it! :D Hopefully this chapter is just as good then!**

 **Rebel Blueberry- Awesome! Hopefully you like this chapter too then. ;D**

 **Jessie KI- Aw, thanks! :D**

 **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl- Wow! We must be like, psychically linked or something. XD But I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :D**

 **Lollipop Girl- Warning. A bit of Ezra pain coming up ahead.**

 **DeviLSPR- I think that's what the entire fandom says every time Ezra goes up against the Inquisitors. XD**

 **AnimeLover513- They were probably too busy deciphering what he was actually talking about.**

 **EmilyBridger- I'm so glad to hear that! :D I hope this chapter is worth the wait! ;D**

 **Azulablue92- :D You're reviews always make me smile bro! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it extra long. ;D**

 **RadioActiveRebel- I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it so far! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- ;D Thanks for the support and your amazing reviews! :D**

 **Jelsa777- Aw, thank you! That's so nice! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- Lots of space family fluff! :D**

 **Alex- You'll have to find out. ;)**

 **Minerminor9er- Just you wait. XD**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- *Turns to Kallus* "NO! Can't you see all the reviews are telling you to stay away from the space family?!"** _Kallus- "But it's my job-"_ **"Well then you're fired!" XD**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I'm glad the last chapter was everything people were expecting. :D Hopefully this chapter is good too!**

 **Mpathy- Well, you got your wish. Kanan and Ezra** ** _did_** **hug in the latest episode, but it was so sad! D': Legacy made me cry!**

 **Pokemonsora01- Sure! I can do some more brotherly stuff in the future. :D**

 **Purpalz Miner- I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! The Empire will be making themselves known in the next few chapters, so rebels beware! :D**

 **Njlegodude- Glad to hear that! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Uncle

Rex's POV

* * *

I climbed up the ladder of the Ghost, casually making my way through the halls when Kanan suddenly turned to corner, jumping slightly at the sight of me. "If you're looking for Hera, she's in the kitchen," he said quickly, about to shoulder his way past me when I grasped his wrist.

I twisted him around, replying "Ahsoka wants to see _all_ of you on the command deck."

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not sure yet. All I know is she wants to see all of you."

Kanan sighed, nodding sharply. He began to make his way back towards the common room, me following close behind. When we got there, Sabine had just walked out of the kitchen with a jittery, young teenager trailing behind. "Oh, hey Ezra," I greeted in surprise. I had heard about the boy's little 'incident' with the transport while I was on a mission on Tatooine. Ahsoka told me when I came back that he had been in a coma for two weeks, but she was then interrupted by an incoming transmission from one of her contacts before she could say anything else. I had assumed he was still unconscious in the medbay when I was sent to gather the rest of the crew.

"It's good to see you again. I see you've recovered from your crash," I stated warmly.

Everyone seemed to still after that, the air going stale and Ezra's eyes becoming ghostly and vacant. Kanan cleared his throat, gripping onto my shoulder tightly and shoving me to the side. "Hey, what's the big deal?" I snapped.

"Quiet down Commander," he hissed, glaring at me.

"What? Was it something I said?" I asked innocently.

The Jedi sighed, glancing over his shoulder and staring at his padawan with soft, teal eyes. It was silent, until the man shifted his gaze back to me and whispered "Ezra has amnesia."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Shh!" Kanan urged, brows furrowing. "He doesn't remember anything, and he hasn't been taking things well lately. So just _try_ to be thoughtful with what you say."

I frowned, soaking in the new information before asking "So he doesn't remember _anything_? Not even you?"

The Jedi's expression darkened, and he winced ever so slightly at my words. "No," he murmured, tone drained of all emotion. "When he first woke up, he didn't even know who _he_ was… it's taking a while for him to adjust, and he's really fragile at the moment. Just…" He trailed off for a moment, eyes hollow and skin pale.

I had never seen Kanan so rattled before. The usually strong-headed, confident male was subdued and empty. It was an odd sight. So, I mustered a smile and patted his shoulder reassuringly, replying "Hey, don't worry. He'll be fine."

Kanan sighed deeply. "Let's hope so," he muttered as he turned and walked away. Ezra and Sabine were talking to each other in a light conversation, while Hera and Zeb were in the kitchen, I assumed.

Chopper entered the room casually, rolling along until he made his way to the two teens. Ezra was immediately fascinated, his indigo eyes beaming with curiosity. Though he was slightly shy and shifted to behind Sabine, he watched Chopper with great amusement and interest. "Hey Chop," Sabine greeted while patting his head softly. The droid beeped a reply, before gesturing to Ezra and babbling something quickly. Sabine nodded in understanding, clearing her throat and saying "Ezra, this is Chopper."

Ezra peered at Chopper from over Sabine's shoulder, his meek body language the complete opposite of the teen's usual confidence. "Don't worry, he won't bite," Sabine coaxed with a slightly smirk.

Slowly, the boy shuffled forward and bent down in front of the abnormally passive droid. Ezra reached out a trembling hand, his fingers making contact with the cold metal and making the boy flinch. But Ezra quickly adjusted, the fear replaced with surprised as he studied Chopper carefully. _"Whoop waa,"_ he spoke, causing Ezra to jump slightly.

But Ezra's eyes widened with joy as he shifted even closer to the droid, patting his dome carefully. "He said hello," Sabine translated.

A small smile tugged at Ezra's lips. "Hello," he cooed with an innocent tone.

 _"_ _Whop, waa woo,"_ Chopper replied, extending his clawed hands and patting Ezra's arm encouragingly.

Sabine repressed a smile, saying "He said that it's good to see you again."

The boy was still in a crouching position, examining the droid with beaming eyes before patting his head gleefully. The two continued to interact playfully, Chopper willingly entertaining Ezra's childish attitude. I smiled at the scene. It was rare to see the usual Ezra and Chopper get along, but watching the droid's new, compassionate side flourish for the injured teen was a beautiful sight.

Zeb and Hera walked out of the kitchen and saw the droid and boy playing and talking together, smiling slightly. Everyone was enjoying the scene.

Suddenly, Chopper shot a hologram from his projector, drawing everyone's attention to the recording. My eyes widened when I realised what it was.

"CHOPPER!" Kanan exclaimed, blood rushing to his cheeks as the others snickered at the video of Ezra stunning us when we tried to save him back on that strange Star Destroyer.

The video was on a constant repeat, everyone bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. "Oh man, I wish I could 'ave seen that!" Zeb bellowed.

I scratched the back of my neck bashfully, glad my beard was concealing my blush. "Gee, forgot he had that," I chuckled, walking closer and reliving the memory all over again. Everyone but Kanan and Ezra seemed to be giggling at the video. Kanan was sat at the circular table, his head held in his hands in an attempt to conceal his face, while Ezra stared at the hologram with wide, amazed eyes. "Whoa," he gawked once everyone settled down.

The boy reached out, his hands slipping through the projection when he tried to touch it. Electric blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Cool," he mumbled, watching as his hologram continued to play even when his hand was intruding. The boy laughed at that, his expression ecstatic and full of life.

Chopper warbled for a moment, deactivating the hologram and shooting a little red laser against the wall. Ezra was hooked again, running over and attempting to catch the red light as Chopper moved it around the room tauntingly. Everyone just watched with amusement as the boy swatted for the dot, making his way to the table and standing along the seats for better leverage. Ezra suddenly tripped, quickly falling into Kanan's invisible grasp. "Whoa, Kid, be careful," he warned, levitating the teen to sit beside him on the seats.

Ezra giggled, attempting to get back up but not before Kanan could hold his arms down so he was sitting again. Kanan grinned at the boy, saying with a teasing tone "Stay boy. Still."

Ezra laughed, squirming for a moment childishly, before settling down and staring at the older man with eyes beaming with light. Kanan slowly released his arms, sighing "There. That's better."

"Rex," Hera greeted while stepping forward, a sheepish expression on her face. "I didn't see you there. How did your mission go?

"It went well. But Ahsoka would like to see you all at the command deck," I explained, finally managing to get the message across after all our distractions.

"Is something wrong?" the captain quizzed, eying me with concern.

I shrugged, replying "I don't know. She didn't tell me."

"Well let's go then," Zeb intervened.

Sabine blocked the Lasat's path, saying in a hushed whisper "But what about the kid? We can't bring him, and we can't leave him alone either."

The three of them thought deeply for a moment, before Hera said "Chopper can take care of him."

"The rust bucket? Really?" Zeb drawled sarcastically.

Chopper whirled in defiance, shooting a small bolt of electricity through the creature. Zeb sucked in a painful roar, aware that Ezra was staring at the huddled group with intrigued eyes. Instead, he muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms heavily. "But what if he goes off exploring?" Sabine pointed out. "Chopper might not have the right…. _Approach_ to keeping him calm."

Chopper grumbled, waving his arm dismissively at the girl while Hera replied "I see where you're coming from. Maybe Kanan should stay-"

"I can stay," I spoke up, everyone's gaze shifting towards me.

"Really? You'd do that?" Hera asked with shining emerald eyes.

I nodded without hesitation. "Easily. You guys go off to the meeting room. I can look after Ezra until then," I assured with a small smile.

Hera grinned, flinging her arms around me and giving a tight squeeze, before releasing abruptly and saying "Thank you Rex. If you give him some pencils and paper he'll be fine, and make sure he doesn't touch his head. The wound is still healing."

I nodded in understand. "Got it."

I turned and walked over to the two Jedi, where Ezra was rambling on to his Master while he started drawing something on a sheet of paper. "Hey kid," I said, gathering both of their attention. "I'll be looking after you for a bit."

Kanan looked slightly unsure, but stood up and nodded. Ezra on the other hand stared up at me with dazzling blue eyes, asking "And you my Grandpa?"

I heard the others in the background giggle, Kanan even cracking a smirk as I replied hastily "W-What? No, I'm not your Grandpa."

"Ooooh," Ezra nodded, correcting "Uncle. Got it."

"What?! I'm not-"

"Hey uncle, look what I drew!" he exclaimed with a wide grin, holding up a crudely drawn picture of a Loth Cat.

The others all tried their best to contain their laughter as I sighed deeply, my cheeks heating up and tinging bright red. "That's great kid," I replied, playing along with the delusional teen. The others started heading for the door, smiles lacing their faces. "Good luck," Sabine whispered as she strolled by.

Zeb chuckled deeply, adding "You're gonna need it."

Hera held up her hand as Chopper went to leave, saying "Chop, you're staying here with Rex and Ezra."

 _"_ _Bwa! Waa, whoo wa!"_ he protested.

Hera frowned, replying "You can keep Ezra occupied. He seems to really like your hologram projections."

Chopper snarked back in a sarcastic tone before wheeling over to my side. Hera raised a brow at the droid for a moment, but then followed off after Zeb and Sabine back towards the command deck. I turned to Kanan as he eyed me sternly. "If something happens, com us," he said, twisting on his heel and walking out the door. The door slid shut behind him, leaving Chopper, Ezra and me alone.

I turned and stared at the boy who seemed uncertain and confused, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "Where'd they go?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uh, they just went to talk with someone," I explained softly, taking a seat beside the teen. "They won't be long."

He nodded, innocent light beaming from his features again as he smiled widely. Ezra then shifted his attention to Chopper, pleading "Can you do that thing again? Please?"

 _"_ _Waa… wa, wa whoop!"_ the droid stammered, before projecting the hologram recording again. Ezra gawked at the video, reaching over and trying to touch it again. Electricity rushed through his eyes and he laughed at the magic trick.

I chuckled lightly, saying "I remember that."

Ezra's gaze snapped towards me, curiosity beaming from his piercing orbs. "Really? What happened?" he quizzed, shuffling closer and watching me expectantly.

I was surprised at first, before clearing my throat and explaining "Well, Kanan and I were disguised as Stormtroopers when we came to save you, but you'd already escaped and you stunned us when we rounded the corner." I smiled, relishing in the memory.

"Is that good?" Ezra asked.

"Well… not really… but it wasn't _bad_ necessarily," I answered awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly. "But it did remind me off times back in the Clone Wars," I murmured, glowing inwardly at the thought.

Suddenly, I felt Ezra lean against my arm. I glanced down at the boy who stared at me with wide, indigo eyes, twinkling in the light. "Story time?"

His words and tone were the most adorable thing I'd ever heard, and it made my heart melt at how naïve and youthful he had become over his accident. It was hard to recognise him as the same person he used to be two, almost three weeks ago, besides his appearance of course. I sighed and mustered a weak smile. "Yeah… Sure. Why not," I replied, shifting into a more comfortable position and slinging my arm over the teen's shoulder. "I'm sure one or two stories couldn't hurt."

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Look, these are the Imperial patrols from a week ago," Ahsoka explained while pointing to the hologram. "And _this_ is the patrols that were enforced yesterday."

The picture flickered, and everyone's eyes widened when they saw almost three times the usual amount of patrols. "Whoa," Sabine murmured with awe. "Looks like they're sweeping the whole sector. What's with the sudden change in tactics?"

Ahsoka shrugged, replying "That's what we're trying to figure out. The Imperials are tightening their grip around surrounding space, and it won't be long until they corner us."

"Then what do we do?" Hera asked, cutting straight to the point.

Commander Sato stepped forward, answering "I suggest we split up. It will be harder to target us that way."

"What?! But we can't split up!" Hera protested. "What about-"

Ahsoka raised her hand and dismissed the rest of Hera's argument, saying "You guys have your own mission anyway."

"And that is?" Zeb inquired suspiciously.

The Togruta smiled slightly, replying "Well, you'll all have your hands full while taking care of your youngest member, now won't you?"

"Wait, you're sending us off to go protect Ezra?" Sabine quizzed, a thin brow arched.

Ahsoka nodded solemnly, staring at each individual member with a piercing blue gaze that sent chills down your spine. "Yes," she answered. "From now on, your objective is to settle Ezra back into this galaxy and rekindle whatever memories possible. He is the hope of thousands of people, and we can't let that hope die. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded slowly, taking a moment to soak in her words. "Thank you Ahsoka and Commander Sato," Hera bowed. "We are grateful for everything you've done to help Ezra, and we will continue to keep him moving on the right path."

Ahsoka smiled warmly while Commander Sato nodded sharply in acknowledgement. "Of course Hera," Ahsoka said. "We have about 24 hours until the patrols move in. We will supply you with resources and other essentials in the meantime."

"Thank you," Hera finished, nodding gratefully.

Ahsoka turned to Zeb and Sabine, saying "I need you two to help me with moving some crates while Hera and Kanan help plan our next move."

The two nodded and followed a nearby soldier out into the corridor as the others continued their strategy plans and tactics. But I was off in another world, my mind wandering and drifting back to the subject of my padawan. I had wanted to prepare for a two staged exercise that might jog Ezra's memory again, and _not_ sit around planning what to do with the rest of the fleet. I should be with the fragile boy right now, not Rex. Wasn't it my job as his master to protect and guide him? _Especially_ in circumstances such as these.

But then I remembered how much he had changed. In the snap of my fingers, he had changed from the usual cocky, arrogant teenager into a shy, fearful and child-like boy. That left me in a difficult position. Was I supposed to go along with his behaviour and focus on keeping him happy, or was I to treat him like normal and try to regain his memories again? It was a tricky question, and I spent the rest of the meeting warring the question over in my mind…

* * *

 **…**

Hera's POV

* * *

It was finally the end of the briefing, and I could tell Kanan was glad to finally get out after an hour of planning and debating. The plan was set that the fleet would split up and regroup at a different sector, while our crew would lay low on a planet until Ezra was stable again. Kanan seemed anxious, and bored at the same time, sitting on the top step of the ladder with a lax expression. "Okay, we done here?" he urged.

I cleared my throat, shooting the man a stern glare, before turning back to Ahsoka and explaining "We should probably go check on Ezra."

She nodded sharply. "That would be wise. Sato and I will refine the details."

I waved Kanan over and turned for the door, walking into the hallways of the frigate quickly. The male was beside me in a flash, his pace slightly faster than usually as we headed towards the Ghost. When the hall was empty, I grasped Kanan's wrist and yanked him back harshly. "What was with you back there?!" I snapped, brows furrowing. "That was so immature of you to ignore them while they were briefing."

Teal eyes narrowed in my direction, his lips pulling into a thin. "Excuse _me_ if I want to check up on my padawan instead of leaning back doing nothing," he quipped.

I sighed deeply, my expression softening. "Kanan, we're all worried about him. But the best thing we can do is have a plan ready to help him," I reasoned. "We need to keep our heads in the game, even if his isn't."

Kanan opened his mouth to retort, but hesitated. His expression melted from frustration to understanding, closing his eyes and nodding slowly in defeat. I smiled lightly, squeezing his hand and continuing to walk. The rest of our journey resumed in silence. Neither of us spoke a word, which Kanan seemed comfortable with.

When we finally arrived at the Ghost, Kanan and I strolled into the common room, both curious to check up on our little boy. We turned to face Rex, who was in a game of holochess with Chopper. But what was really surprising was seeing Ezra curled up beside Rex and resting peacefully in a deep slumber. His body was wrapped in a blanket, head resting on the older man's chest softly. He looked calm, at peace.

Rex glanced up, raising a brow slightly.

"Uhhh," Kanan drawled awkwardly.

"Shh," Rex hushed as the boy stirred slightly. Rex patted the boy's shoulder soothingly, settling him back into his peaceful state.

I smiled at the sight, taking a seat across from the two as Kanan sat beside me with wide, astonished eyes. "How'd the meeting go?" Rex asked with a quiet voice, though his gaze was still fixed on the drowsy teenager.

"Good… Good… You?" I replied, smiling when Rex stroked Ezra's head instinctively without even realising.

"Good. I told Ezra some stories, then we played some games, and then I made us some hot chocolate," he explained with a slight smirk. "He dosed off about ten minutes ago. I figured after everything he's gone through he'd need some much needed sleep, so I just let him rest."

I inclined my head in gratitude. "Thank you Rex."

Chopper whirled and blabbered something defiantly, making me smile and add "You too Chop."

The droid replied sarcastically. Something along the lines of _"Yeah. That's what I thought."_

Rex smiled, chuckling a little as he replied "Don't mention it… And y'know, the kid's really different now. I mean… in a good way…"

Kanan arched a brow, asking "How so?"

"Well," Rex started, staring up at the ceiling while in deep thought, before answering "He's a lot more open about things. And he kind of acts like a little child rather than his old self. It's kind of… _strange_ …"

Both Kanan and I nodded in sync. We knew what he meant.

Suddenly, Ezra began to stir again. He was mumbling something under his breath, nuzzling up against Rex and tugging the rug tighter around his body. He was shivering, and his eyelids were clenched tightly together. "Hey… calm down…" Rex whispered soothingly, patting the teen's back reassuringly. "Calm… down…"

Kanan and I watched the boy intently, concern settling in my gaze while Kanan's brows furrowed.

But then, Ezra's discomfort shifted to fear as he retracted in on himself, a whimper slipping through his clamped jaws. "Wake him up. Now!" Kanan ordered sternly, eyes widening in realisation.

Rex was initially surprised, but then shook Ezra's shoulder roughly. "Kid, wake up," he said, pulling him back and tapping the side of his face gently. But the boy didn't wake. Instead, he only became more aggravated, his expression scrunching up in pain and his fingers raking into the seat cushion. Kanan was the first to react, sliding over in the booth and pulling Ezra into his arms. The teen burrowed into his master's chest, shaking violently with trembling hands. "K-Ka…na…" Ezra rasped as he clawed at Kanan's shoulder.

"Kid, I'm right here. Wake up," the older male cooed, trying to wake up the sleeping teen.

I stood and went to sit beside him, glancing at the Jedi sceptically before running my hand through the boy's raven hair in an attempt to calm him.

"Inquis… tors… Emp…i-ire…" he continued to mumbled, voice quiet and croaky. I stooped lower, trying to hear his faint words. " _Her-a… Sa-bine… Z-Z… eb… Chopp-ah… Ka, nan… R-R… re-bel… sss…"_

Ezra suddenly went rigid and completely still, making everyone's heart skip a beat.

"Ezra? Ezra!" Kanan called desperately, shaking him harshly. After a moment of increasing panic, Kanan closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, letting his shoulders slump and breathing even out.

The room became deathly silent, the tension thick as Rex and I watched anxiously. Kanan slipped one hand under Ezra's head, murmuring something quietly to the petrified boy. And slowly, but surely, Ezra began to relax. His face melted back into a calm, even _happy_ expression, and the tension released from his muscles. Kanan opened his eyes slowly, staring down at his peacefully resting padawan with a soft gaze. "Lo… thal," Ezra murmured through his steady breaths. "Loth… al… Lo..th-h… a-a-a…" He trailed off after that, slipping back into a deep slumber.

I frowned, Rex straightened, and Kanan clutched his serene padawan to his chest protectively. "This is what I was talking about," Kanan said, breaking the silence. He glanced up at me with piercing teal eyes, explaining "He's getting memories in his dreams. But the thing is, he's had such a horrible past that all he's getting is nightmares."

My expression softened, shifting my attention to the resting boy. I threaded my fingers through his locks of hair gently, asking "Then what do we do?"

Kanan thought deeply for a moment, his lips pulling into a thin line and eyelids sliding shut again. "We need to take him somewhere calm and undisturbed. But it also needs to be somewhere that he has good memories associated with it," he stated.

I smiled lightly, replying "Well. It's a good thing Ezra already gave us the answer."

Kanan arched a brow inquisitively. "Are you sure?"

I nodded confidently, eying both Kanan and Rex with a stern gaze. "Yes," I answered. "Let's take him to the one place he had the most memories at. Let's take him back to his original home. _Lothal_."


	8. Lothal

**Hey everyone! Wow, sorry for such a long wait. There's just been a lot going on lately in my life, so the chapters might not be as long as they used to be. But I'm also hoping to update more regularly to make up for that! :D So, I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **AnimeAngel- #ProtectTheBlueberry!**

 **Guest- Yeah, school is really annoying sometimes. So hopefully, this chapter can cheer you up a bit! ;D**

 **Ezraismybae- The feelz! They're everywhere! And meek is like being shy, or timid.**

 **Silver's Dream100- It's strange, to write Ezra like this, but also fun at the same time! :D**

 **DevilSPR- Well yes, there will be bad memories (that greatly out-weigh the good ones), but all memories are important at this stage. After all, it was his horrible past that shaped him into the street smart teen we know today.**

 **Purpalz Miner- Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! The next one hopefully won't be as long of a wait. :D**

 **Thunder Angel13- And every word so true. :D**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- XD Well there's a bit of father son bonding in this chapter, so hopefully you enjoy! :D**

 **EmilyBridger- Season 3 yeah! I haven't even gotten over season 2 yet! XD**

 **Jl- Yes, I plan to keep writing this story. I really enjoy typing it! :D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- I keep trying to imagine what it'd be like to have amnesia. I can just imagine that it would be very confronting and scary. :(**

 **Jedi Jelsa777- Thanks! I hope this chapter is worth the wait. ;D**

 **Rebels Lover- Man, I wish I knew binary. XD And yes! Ahsoka is totally like the aunt in this story! :D And as for the memories question, refer to the response to 'DevilSPR' above. :D**

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf- 'Remember me,' AKA, 'The child in a teenager's body'. XD**

 **Mpathy- I totally agree! Ezra and the crew deserve happiness! All their backstories are so sad. :(**

 **Midnight Luna- Did I say they were a different colour? Geez, that's embarrassing. Sorry about that. I probably meant blue. :D**

 **Bloodyfeather- Wait! Let me join in! *Grabs lightsaber* Come here Kallus! Mwuhahahha! XD**

 **Coral Iturbe-¡sí! Tendremos que ver cómo el futuro juega ! Disfrute del capítulo!**

 **Schyrsiochter- I'm so glad to hear that! :D And sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I can start updating more regularly. :D**

 **Guest- ?**

 **Guest- OMG! DUDE! THAT'S AMAZING! I'm so excited for you! Did you have a great time? Was it amazing?! :O**

 **Alex Jarrus- Awesome! I loved the force awakens too! But so sad. :( I mean, I'm still stuck on Legacy here. I've watched it like, 10 times now, and it still gets me every time. :( But if I were to have a lightsaber, I'd want it to be black! That'd be so cool! :D How about you?**

 **aCapriccioso- Yes! Ezra is too adorable! XD**

 **Guest009- I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D And hopefully you like future chapters to come as well!**

 **Mecha'war- Wow. That's a really good idea… I think… I'm going to fit that in somewhere… yes! My brain is already scheming it! XD**

 **Guest- XD**

 **Guest- Yeah! I totally support you! *Turns to Kallus* "Don't you dare touch our little blueberry!"** Kallus- "Did you say Blueberry?" **"It doesn't matter what I said! You can't touch him! He has immunity from the fandom!"** Kallus- "Aw, damn it!" **"Ha!"**

 **Guest- Sorry for such a long wait!**

 **AnimeAngel- Yeah! That was me! And I'm so glad to hear that it touched you! :D I made that post to try and make people more aware, and I'm glad I got that message across! Have a great day, and may the force be with you too! :D**

 **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl- Because: Ezra. Is. ADORABLE! XD And sure, I'm sure I could find somewhere to slip a little Kanan x Hera. And yes! I want them to kiss at some point this season! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8: Lothal

Ezra's POV

* * *

I smiled as I nuzzled up to Hera's chest, her arms engulfing me in a warm embrace. "Don't worry Hun," she cooed. "Everything's going to be fine."

I let her warmth heat my soul as the sun began to set over the lush, grassy horizon. The grass swayed with the light breeze, and beautiful shades of yellow and red bled into the sky. I sighed deeply, my mind at peace as we just sat there on the hill. A few minutes later, footsteps crunched from behind, and another figure came to join us. I glanced up and realised it was Kanan, his expression soft and forgiving. I smiled, and he smiled back. He raised a hand up to my cheek, assuring "You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you again."

I leant into his warm touch, closing my eyes and basking in the love and courage emanating from both adults. _This is more like it. No more memories, no accident, just us…_

Suddenly, a horrific screech erupted from the tall grass in front of us. I froze up, my eyes becoming wide as Kanan and Hera leapt to their feet. "Kid," Kanan murmured. A low grumble sounded again, and I backed away slowly. Two yellow eyes suddenly peered at us from the grass, its piercing gaze digging deep into my soul. "Ezra," Kanan repeated, tone raised. A fiery pain shot up through my stomach, and a sleek, black creature suddenly pounced forward, straight for my face…

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled, and I shot up with a gasp. I panted heavily, my eyes alert as I searched desperately for the monster. Firm hands grasped onto my shoulders, and I was forced to stare right into Kanan's teal eyes.

"Ezra, Ezra! Calm down… calm… down…" He soothed. "It was just a dream."

Slowly, I realised that I was back on the Ghost, safely wrapped in Kanan's arms. I allowed the tension to release from my muscles, the adrenaline fading from my bloodstreams. Sighing, I leaned my head against his shoulder and took a moment to calm myself. "I'm… _safe_ ," I echoed, slightly dazed.

Kanan was a bit tense, but patted my back in a reassuring manner none the less. "Yeah," he murmured. "You're safe."

We stayed like that for a moment, until my stomach released a long, loud whine. I pulled back and exchanged a sheepish grin with Kanan's amused smirk. "That explains a lot," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck bashfully.

Kanan rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Come on then. Let's get you something to eat," he said while standing up. I followed after him quickly into the kitchen, and after a tasty sandwich for lunch, he led me back into the cock-pit of the ship, as Hera had called it. Hera was sitting on the front seat, glancing over her shoulder as we walked in. She smiled. "Hello boys," she greeted warmly. "I see you're finally awake Ezra."

I smiled timidly. "Yeah, I… got hungry," I explained with a chuckle, even if I knew it was much more than the call of my stomach.

She inclined her head thoughtfully. "Well, you would be. It's been a few hours since you fell asleep," she pointed out.

I perked up. " _Hours?_ "

She nodded, turning back to the controls while saying "You fell asleep a while ago, and Kanan had to stay with you to keep you calm."

"Keep me, _calm_?" I repeated numbly. "Why? What would happen if he didn't?"

Hera seemed to tense, and she didn't reply as she stared out the window blankly. I could feel those familiar emotions weighing down on my shoulders again, part of me wishing things could have stayed like in my dream. No worries. No troubles. Just peace.

Suddenly, Kanan grasped onto my shoulder and twisted me to face him. "Nightmares," he stated, expression soft. "You would get nightmares."

I took a moment to register it, before asking " _Nightmare_ , nightmares? Or… _memory_ nightmares?"

He seemed slightly surprised at first, not expecting that response. I guess he wasn't expecting me to twig on so quickly. When I had gotten over the initial shock of last night's dreams, and Kanan had explained to me how memories were being unlocked in my sleep, I figured they could be separated into two categories. The first one being full on memories, like the first scene in my dream, while the others were just nightmares. Like that monster guy killing the others. Of course that never actually happened, but it would be nice to know which ones were actually happening to me in my sleep.

Kanan wore a nervous expression, and after a long moment, he replied softly "Both, it seems. I'm… not completely sure."

I frowned, but glanced up at him expectantly. "So… you can help me though, right?" I asked hopefully.

His lack of response sent a chill down my spine, and it made my blood go ice cold. But, as if sensing this, he mustered a smile and said "But hey, it seems to be working so far right?"

I hesitated, before smiling. "Yeah. I guess so."

Turning back to glance at Hera, I realised the view outside was different than usual. Instead of the black canvas with white, glinting spots, a large, blue, green and white sphere awaited ahead of us. I stared at it in awe for a long moment, before slowly heading forward to get a better view. Hera and Kanan watched me curiously, but I paid them no mind, engulfing myself in the beautiful sight. The white fluff shifted and glided over the surface of the blue and green ball, a gentle wisp calling me towards it. Blankly, I took a seat across from Hera, my eyes still fixed on the sphere as I asked "What… what is it?"

"It's Lothal," she replied. "It was your home planet."

 _Lothal…_

The word seemed to echo, bouncing inside my skull and sending shudders down my spine. My vision blurred momentarily, and a flash of scenery faded into view. Tall, yellow grass swayed in the wind, crystal blue water rippling ever so slightly in a nearby pond. White, fluffy clouds were painted onto the blue sky, the sun beating down on the grassy plains.

It was so beautiful!

So calm.

So… _familiar_.

"Lothal," I whispered, reaching my hand out. "I… remember…"

Something spiked in the back of my mind as Kanan stepped forward and asked anxiously "You do?"

I frowned, the scene fading from my vision as I was dragged back to reality. "I… wait, it's going," I mumbled, trying to desperately claw onto the picture. "How do I bring it back?!"

Suddenly, a calming hand rested on my back, and Kanan's soothing voice cooed "Clear your mind Ezra. Don't focus on what you want to see… Just relax…"

I inhaled sharply, my eyes sliding shut as I released a long sigh. The gentle hum of the ship and the steady pace of breathing began to drown out, all that could be heard being the soft whistling in my head. All of my previous emotions seemed to fade as a warm feeling spread throughout my body. And in a flash of white, the image reappeared. I indulged in the beautiful sight, smiling and saying quietly "I see it… I see Lothal…"

"Tell me what you see," Kanan's voice murmured.

"Grass," I replied, though my mind was still in another place. "Long, soft grass… With blue skies and white, puffy clouds…"

There was a hum of approval, before Kanan said "Good… you're doing good…"

But suddenly, the colour began to fade from my surroundings. I glanced around nervously as a thick, grey smog began to fill the sky. The grass shrivelled, dying right in front of my eyes while I watched in horror. The ground hardened and shifted, shadows beginning to form as large structures arose from the land. "K-Kanan," I called, fear flooding my system again.

A gust of ice-cold wind hit my skin, penetrating deep into my soul and forcing me onto my knees. I wanted to scream so badly, but my throat closed up and left me kneeling there in a panic.

Tall buildings loomed over me, and one, smaller looking home with a more rustic look lay ahead. I stared at it for a long moment, before a cluster of loud bangs pierced my ears. Bending down instinctively, I covered my head as screams and roars of fury filled the air. "Kanan help!" I cried out, voices swirling through my skull and yelling at me fiercely.

 _"_ _Ezra, stay down here!"_

 _"_ _Arrest the Bridgers men. Take them alive."_

 _"_ _No matter what Ezra, you must stay quiet. Promise Daddy you'll do that son!"_

 _"_ _Sir, they've locked the door."_

 _"_ _Blast it open!"_

 _"_ _Mira! Watch out-"_

The screams increased, a loud explosion deafening me before I was suddenly sucked away from the scene and back into my body. My eyes shot open and I gasped, my muscles tense as I pushed myself further into the seat. A firm hand grasped onto my shoulder, and the chair swivelled till I was facing Kanan head on. "Ezra, what happened?!" he asked, concern lining his tone.

I panted heavily, my hands latched onto his arms tightly. Instinctively, my fingers raked into his shirt and skin, causing him to wince ever so slightly, but not enough to protest. He just watched me with a steady gaze, eyes never wavering and expression unchanging. "Ezra, take a deep breath," he instructed calmly.

His serene tone and confident presence eased me slightly, and I followed his orders obediently. I inhaled sharply, releasing it in a tense sigh. "I…. I could hear their screams," I whispered, eyes vacant.

"Who Ezra?" Kanan asked softly.

My brows furrowed as I tried to pin a name, or even an identity. In one way, it felt like I knew whoever had talked, and in another, it was like they were complete strangers. "I… I don't know," I mumbled, bowing my head.

"What else did you see?" he quizzed.

My eyes began to sting as an unsettling pain hit my heart. Voices filled my ears, unfamiliar sounds, tastes, sights and emotions tingling my senses. But for some reason, a wave of _loneliness_ hit me in full force. I froze up, the pain becoming unbearable. " _Please_ ," I sobbed, tears leaking from my eyes. "Don't _ever_ make me do that again…"

Kanan seemed confused at first, but I couldn't hold my emotions back any longer as the tears began to flood. I felt so empty inside. Like someone had just come in and ripped away every warm thought, touch or feeling I've ever had. Leaving me just an empty void, cold and stagnant.

But, not a few moments after I began to weep, I was pulled back into a strong embrace. I gasped instinctively, surprised at the comforting warmth that began radiating onto my skin. "Don't cry," Kanan whispered as he rubbed my back soothingly. "You don't have to do it again… just stay calm. You're okay."

I wheezed, before relaxing my muscles and melting into his touch. And slowly, the warmth began to rekindle within. The darkness scattered from my system, replaced only by Kanan's pure light.

The two of us stayed like that for a long moment, neither one wanting to break the embrace. And just when all of the coldness was emptied from my soul, Kanan pulled me back and sighed. "There," he murmured, expression soft. "Better?"

I blinked once, before mustering a weak smile. "Y-Yeah," I sniffled. "How… how do you do that?"

He tilted his head, puzzled. "Do what?"

"Make me feel… _warm_ when I'm cold," I explained awkwardly. "Or whenever I'm in a bad dream, you always pull me back. How do you do that?"

Kanan's brows furrowed, and he seemed to get lost in thought. Finally, he replied "You and I have… well, _had_ a strong connection. So I guess I can still… _tap into that bond_ to keep you calm, in a way."

I frowned, not fully understanding, but nodding anyway. Kanan sighed. "I'll explain it another time. Just try to take it easy for now, okay?"

I nodded rapidly, causing Kanan to smile. "Good. Now go find Sabine or Chopper and talk to them for a while," he chuckled.

I stood up, and he ruffled my hair playfully, a more joyful energy flowing back into the atmosphere. Giggling, I slowly departed for the door, but not before stopping for one more glance at Lothal. The colourful sphere was getting closer and closer, now almost taking up the whole view in the window. I smiled, a warm, tingly feeling spreading throughout my chest.

 _Lothal…_

 _Hmm_. If it was anything like I imagined… or, _remembered_ , in this case, than it seemed like a very beautiful, yet also _dark_ place.

 _'_ _I can't wait to see what else this place holds!'_ I thought gleefully, before skipping out of the room. And even despite the cold shudder that ran down my spine, my curiosity and unexplainable excitement overruled my fear…

* * *

 **Okay! So there it was! Chapter 8! Now I'll just warn you all, the chapters won't be as long as they used to be. It's just I've got a lot on my mind, a lot of stories to finish too. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews, because your support so far has been absolutely amazing! I mean, I'm blown away. You're all so awesome! :D**

 **And the new rebels trailer is coming out soon! And by soon I mean, less than 2 hours! :D So I hope you all have a great day, and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	9. Touch

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. I know my updates have been really slow lately, but I have a feeling this chapter will be worth it. ;D I can't wait to see what you guys think! And may the force be with you, always!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **SOSI M4G1C- Aw, thank you! That's so kind of you to say! :D**

 **SWFangirl- Trust me, this chapter is worth it. *Chuckles evilly* Muahhahaahhahahh! XD**

 **Guest- Of course, it's just I've got a lot of family related problems going on at the moment, and finding time to sit down and write is proving difficult. But I still hope the quality of these chapters make up for the lack of quantity. :D**

 **GJAM- Totally! Just you wait and see! ;D**

 **Alex Jarrus- Turquoise… awesome! Aqua is my favourite colour! So I totally admire your decision! ;D**

 **Azulablue92- Wait until the end of this chapter. ;D**

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf (who is no longer connected to her sanity)- YES! That trailer was amazing! The one thing I always think is: "EZRA NO! YOU CAN'T GO TO THE DARKSIDE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" XD**

 **Rebel Spectre 6- Sure! I'd love to! That's actually quite honouring for me to hear that. *Blushes* Thank you!**

 **DevilSPR- *Thinks about the Legacy episode and Ezra's parents* WWWHHHHHYYYYYYYY!? D'X**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- Yeah. Those two are the most adorable father/son duo! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- *Rubs hands together* Don't worry. I have some** ** _great_** **plans for the lost chapters, and this story's future. ;D**

 **Jedi Jelsa777- Yeah, they're pretty cute aren't they? :D**

 **Disneyandwildkrattfangirl- Wow dude! Those are great ideas! And I get your little hint. ;D If I find some time, I might write it into a oneshot. :D And sure dude! Go ahead. :D**

 **Guest- True. And that will be adjusted in this chapter. ;D**

 **Sakura245- I know right! That trailer had me on the edge of my seat the whole time! :D**

 **Violetta Haven- Aw, thank you! I hope this chapter is worth the wait then! :D**

 **Guest- Yes! That episode was amazing! One of my favourites! ;D**

 **JML- I did, thank you for asking. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Everyone will be begging for more by the end of this chapter. ;) Just you see…**

* * *

Chapter 9: Touch

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Hey Ezra," I called, knocking on his door gently. "There's something I want to show you."

A few moments later, the door slid open and relieved a wide eyed, frazzled teen. His hair was all scruffy, and he swayed slightly, before shaking his head rapidly and glancing up at me. "S-Sorry," he stammered, cheeks glowing red.

I raised a brow inquisitively. "What happened to you?"

He chuckled sarcastically, glancing over his shoulder and yelling "Because _someone_ thought it'd be fun to give me a noogie!"

"You deserved it kid," Zeb remarked from inside. "I told you not to touch my beard."

"Hey! I was curious!" Ezra defended, folding his arms in a huff.

I cracked a small smile, before gently guiding Ezra from under the frame and closing the door. The boy attempted to straighten out his mop of hair, until finally giving up and groaning in defeat when a few locks wouldn't go the right way. I smiled sympathetically, proceeding to comb my fingers through his hair before shifting it to the right position. "How's that?" I asked.

Ezra patted his head softly, even pulling a few strands from his fringe down into view. Finally, he replied with satisfaction "Much better. Thank you."

I went to pull my hand away when I suddenly hesitated. Taking a step closer, I craned my neck to see Ezra's wound in the hopes that it had healed over by now. But what I saw only sent a deep line of dread throughout my body. The scar was red, and slightly swollen. I frowned deeply. "Does it hurt Ezra?" I pried, treading my fingers gently over the inflamed skin.

"Only a little," he answered, reluctantly pulling away. "But it's fine... Now what did you want to show me?"

I stared at him suspiciously for a moment and mentally noted to check up on that later. But, shifting my attention back to the original subject, I waved him over as I headed from the cargo bay. Hera was waiting there, doing some routine checks on some crates when we descended. "Hello boys," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Hera," Ezra replied joyfully as I went over and activated the ramp. The large steel door hissed and lowered to the brown, earthy ground. Ezra, who had just came up beside me, stared at this new feature cautiously. Ever since the accident, the teen had been restricted to the Rebel medbay and Ghost, so he had never actually experienced anything outside of metal hallways and synthetic light sources.

Slowly, Ezra proceeded down the ramp, his eyes wary and posture tense. I made no attempt to follow him at first. As long as he was in eye range, there shouldn't be any complications.

The boy finally made it to the bottom of the ramp, where a slight breeze threaded through his raven locks softly. He inhaled a deep, long breath, before releasing it and saying "This place smells different."

Eventually, I took my place by his side, just casually leaning against the pole as support. Ezra glanced around with mild curiosity at Lothal's grassy plains, his keen, electric eyes taking in every detail, every movement, every feature of this new location. "This… is Lothal, right?" he suddenly asked, though his gaze was not taken away from the scenery.

I nodded. "Yes."

He glanced down, and his eyes suddenly widened. I followed his stare as he bent on his knees, watching something intently in the dirt. He had not yet stepped onto the ground yet, and was still perched cautiously at the very edge of the ramp. Ezra reached down, scooped up a hand full of dirt and inspected it up close. His eyes beamed with pure glee as he smiled and patted the dirt back into its place.

Suddenly, Ezra shifted to a sitting position, and hastily pulled his boots and gloves off. I just watched him, my head tilted curiously as he pushed himself back onto his feet. He stepped forward, and his foot made contact with the soft dirt. Ezra grinned from ear to ear, a shudder running up his spine as he marvelled in the strange sensation. "It's not like the Ghost…" he murmured. "…This is hard… _and_ soft…"

"It's dirt," I stated.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. It just… _feels_ great," he said sheepishly.

My brows furrowed. "So you remember all of this?"

"Well… yes and no," he replied. "I remember the sights, and the names, but the _feeling_ … the touch, the smell, the taste… It's like I'm reliving it all over again."

He began to walk forward, leaving his boots and gloves back on the ramp as he further explored the land. But when he saw the grass swaying gently at the edge of the clearing, he gasped and suddenly bolted forward with a mighty leap. I chased after him, worried something was wrong, but only to find him rolling around in the grass, laughing his head off like a lunatic. He sat up, grasping handfuls of the yellow, tall blades and rubbing it against his cheek. "The grass! It feels amazing!" he exclaimed.

Though I wouldn't call Lothal's dry and course grass the best thing I had ever seen, I still wasn't about to pull Ezra from this precious moment.

Whatever memories he could retrieve were better than no memories at all. Or at least… that's what Hera said. Personally, I'd prefer if the already disoriented teen wasn't matched with another traumatic memory from his past, but Hera said it was bound to happen at some point.

So sighing, I took a moment to appreciate Ezra's bright and energetic attitude. Right now, he had pushed himself back onto his feet and was now prancing around the grass with pure awe and delight. He would stop and occasionally watch something, like an insect or a bird swooping by before it disappeared into the forest beside us. He climbed to the top of a small slope, just glancing around at our location with wide, ecstatic eyes.

Hera had chosen wisely at where to hunker down for a while, because we had both agreed that landing near a civilised area would be a dangerous, almost suicide move. The Empire was still crawling through the streets of Capital City, and citizens were well aware of our previous doings, as well as the massive price tag on our heads.

So, Hera had found a quiet place, with lots of dense vegetation to cover for the Ghost. The place was peaceful, and would hopefully be a way for Ezra to resurface memories without having to go through a nightmare to see them anymore.

He seemed happy enough. In fact, I hadn't seen him like this for… well… _ever_. Before his amnesia, he had just been snarky, quick witted, smart and agile. After his amnesia, he had been acting like a frightened child with a side of curiosity. So this was a different sight completely.

We had been on Lothal for a few days now, allowing Ezra some more time to settle into the Ghost before introducing him to a bigger world. And he had obviously snapped out of a small phase. Of course, I still ordered him to sleep in my cabin at night, so that if there were any nightmares I'd literally be one bunk away, but he was definitely improving. He seemed to absorb information like a sponge, and his curious nature was slowly outweighing his fear now. He was completely confident within the Ghost's interior and his previous fearful nature was beginning to fade. But, he'd still seem to go vacant when talking about anything before his amnesia. Whenever one of the crew mentioned something he used to like, or something he used to do, the boy would visibly flinch, his skin going pale. Though I still couldn't figure out why.

But, improvement was improvement. And any kind was a wave of relief for me.

I turned around as Hera descended down the ramp, glancing at me with a small smile. "Where's Ezra?" she called.

"Just up that hill," I replied, gesturing to behind me.

She tilted her head, confused, and shoot me a puzzled look. "Are you sure about that?" she remarked.

My eyes widened, and I twisted on my heel to see that Ezra was no longer a top the hill. In fact, he wasn't in view at all. Without hesitation, I sprinted up the slope and reached out to Ezra subconsciously through the force. But he didn't seem to be in any pain or state of fear, from what I could sense. As I scrambled to the lip of the hill, I quickly scanned the surrounding area and saw the boy huddled a little bit away, down past the slope. He was bending next to a river that wound in and out of the nearby forest, the water crystal clear.

I sighed in relief, before sliding down the loose dirt and slowly making my way towards the teen. When I finally stood beside him, he didn't tear his gaze away from his reflection, his expression focused and unreadable. I lowered myself to sit next to him on the damp soil, just watching him as an eerie silence descended upon us. He gently tapped the surface of the water with his finger, sending a ripple and shudder through the image. "I don't recognise him," he mumbled.

I perked up, asking "Excuse me?"

"I mean, I know it's me… but it still doesn't feel like it," he muttered, heavily slumping down onto his rump and folding his legs, his hands resting between them lazily.

I sighed, gently sliding my arm around his shoulder and assuring "It's all going to work out. I'm sure of it."

He glanced up at me, his blue gaze unusually stagnant and stern. " _I'm_ not," he said with an uncertain tone, shifting his gaze back to the water.

I inhaled sharply and pressed my lips into a thin line. There was no reply. Just a deadly silence as I retracted my arm from his shoulder. We just sat there for what felt like centuries, doing nothing in particular, when Ezra suddenly perked up, his attention caught by something across the river. I followed his gaze, but saw nothing besides the gently sway of forest leaves and shifting of grass. But Ezra's gaze was fierce, like a predator with prey, and his whole body seemed to tense. "Ezra," I started. "What is-"

And suddenly, he was off. As quick as a bullet, as swift as an arrow, he was over the river in one massive leap, stumbling at first, before catching himself and bolting into the thick undergrowth. "Ezra!" I called, jumping to my feet and bolting after him.

It had all happened so quick that he had a pretty good head start, and when I made it to the other side I actually had no clue which direction he'd run off to. "Ezra! Ezra!" I called desperately, my voice absorbed by the dense trees and soft breeze. But there was no reply. Not the slightest sound. The concern was creeping in, the protective fear rising in my chest. And that's when I began to panic.

"EZRA!"

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I knew I had seen it. I just _knew_.

Up ahead, there light bounced off the glinting object once again as it gliding gracefully between trees and bushes.

But I was in hot pursuit. For some reason, I really wanted to know what it was. My heart beat was fast, my strides faster as the pumping blood in my ears drowned out the distant calling of my name. The scenery seemed to be rushing past me as I sprinted across the soft ground, so fast and light it felt like I was being propelled by the wind itself.

Until suddenly, my rhythmic running ended abruptly as my foot snagged on a root. I tumbled face first into the dirt and did a few spins, before crashing past a line of hedges and into a small clearing. It wasn't that big, and there was a few trees to the sides with the sun beaming down from above. Greenery surrounded all edges, but my gaze was focused on one thing. The floating, metal disk thing that stared at me with multiple red eyes. Long arms were placed at its sides, some with sharp instruments, others with clamp like hands. Little lights flashed on its head, and it seemed to speak in a robotic language I couldn't understand.

I pushed myself up onto my feet, but the moment I did, the strange object let out a loud, distressing alarm, causing me to stumble back into the closest tree. It raised one of its metal arms, followed by two loud bangs. It took me a long moment to realise what'd happened. Firstly, I had just felt the impact as my shoulder jerked backwards with incredible force. Glancing down at my arm, I saw a reasonable sized crater in my shoulder. I just stared at it for a long moment as red liquid began staining my shirt, oozing from the puncture in my flesh quite rapidly. I remember reaching up and touching my blood with curiosity, finding it both smooth, yet sticky.

And then the pain came.

A fiery, hot feeling shot up through my limb, and I released an agonising scream. It felt as if my entire arm was being torn from the socket. I collapsed onto my knees as my legs buckled, clutching onto the wound with excruciating pain.

There was a snap from above, and I glanced up just in time to see a large branch fall right on top of me.

Then everything went black, and cold…


	10. Cold

**Hey everyone! Wow! Sorry for such a long wait. I've just been super, duper busy, like, moving out of my house and into a caravan crazy. I'll be starting my journey today and I'm pretty excited and scared at the same time. That being said, it means updates for ALL of my stories will become even more irregular then before. I know that sucks, but I'm really going to try and do updates on the road.**

 **But really, thank you all for being so patient with me. The support is much appreciated guys. And guys! Over 200 reviews already? You guys are awesome! :D So in celebration of that fact, I made this one a bit longer than expect. And I think you'll enjoy this chapter, so hopefully it's worth the wait! :D Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Neshina Yei- My innerfangirl: YEEESSS! XD**

 **DisneyandWildKrattFangirl- Lothal! Yes! That's genius Disney!** _Ezra- Seriously?_ **Ezra don't be jealous just because Disney came up with a great name.** _Ezra- :/_

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf- That probe droid is so in for it if you ever get your hands on it. XD**

 **Weirdness47- Hurt Ezra? Pfft. What gave you that idea? *Thinks of all the times I've tortured Ezra in my stories* Oh, that's why. XD**

 **Rebel Blueberry- I like that expression! I'm going to start using that in my everyday life now. XD**

 **SWFangirl- I was going to originally, but then it would have been weird leading up to this chapter. But hopefully you still enjoy! ;D**

 **Azulablue92- Why end the fun now? It's just getting interesting. ;D**

 **DevilSPR- Ezra is really prone to getting hit in the head. XD**

 **Silver's Dream100- All your questions will be answered in this chapter. ;D**

 **Alex Jarrus and Midnight- That's awesome dude! :D Again, sorry for the long wait, but I'm pretty sure it'll be worth it! ;D**

 **Rebels Lover- Well, you could say he's a** ** _rebellious rebel!_** **XD Okay, forgive me for that horrible joke. XD**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- In all honesty, I would have touched my own blood too if I'd had amnesia. But! Your questions shall be answered in this chapter! ;D**

 **Guest- I'm so glad to hear that! Enjoy the chapter. :D**

 **Jedi Jelsa777- I don't hate you. I love you so much I put you through an emotional rollercoaster full of cliff hangers. XD**

 **Midnight Luna- Aw, thank you for that awesome hug! Inner fangirl, go give midnight a hug. *Inner Fangirl squeezes the life out of midnight and IF*** Inner fangirl-"How was that?" **Me- Good, but less powerful than usual. XD** **I'm doing fine thanks. Just a bit stressed out, since I'll be leaving for my trip in a few days! O.o**

 **Guest- Tell me you haven't gone too crazy yet? XD**

 **Thunder Angel13- It's adorable, isn't it? But as you'll see in this chapter, Ezra's innocence may get him into a dangerous situation. :O**

 **Purpalz Miner- It's a probe droid, just to clarify. ;D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- XD Gotta love those cliffhangers.**

 **Guest- ;D Guess you'll just have to find out.**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- XD With a line up like that, you have a right to be on edge. :D**

 **Agent Swartz- And finally the wait is over! :D**

 **Starwarsgal5555- It would be pretty awesome, wouldn't it? ;D**

 **BreadThief98 (AnimeAngel)- Dude! I'm glad you got an account. And, I love your name by the way. :D**

 **Guest- I'm so glad! :D**

 **JML- Cool. :D I'm glad you've been enjoying the story so far!**

 **Guest- I will try my hardest to update faster this time.**

 **Batladiee- It would be wise, wouldn't it? ;D**

* * *

Chapter 10: Cold

Kallus's POV

* * *

I strode purposefully through the detention block, heading for my latest prisoner. Admittedly, I was surprised when I heard that a probe droid had found, and immobilised, the youngest member of the Ghost crew, and even more surprised to know that he was still in our grasp by the time the troopers got there. One trooper explained to me that the Jedi had tried to rescue the boy, but by the time he arrived, the young rebel was already in the transport.

Six troopers were lined against the wall, the two stationed in front of the cell door holding their elite rifles ready and tense. As I walked by, the troopers straightened and saluted. "At ease," I spoke.

The troopers nodded and relaxed ever so slightly. I twisted on my heel to face the cell door, ordering "Open it."

The soldiers cocked their guns as one pressed the button on the control panel, causing the door to slide open with a hiss. Artificial light poured into the dim cell, the prisoner who sat curled in a ball in the far corner wincing as the light hit his eyes. I held my head high and regally stepped down into the chamber, making sure each step was precise and deliberate. "Well isn't _this_ a surprise," I smirked. "The cunning, swift little ' _Jabba'_ is finally in our grasp."

The boy glanced up, his usually electric eyes hazy and absent. His posture seemed nothing like I had ever observed, his muscles tense and his posture reclusive. He seemed to lack his confident swagger and cocky smirk that once laced his features as he sat on the floor pitifully, staring up at me with wide, gleaming eyes. Finally, he croaked "My head hurts."

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. This was not like Ezra Bridger to admit such a weakness, or show _any_ vulnerability for that matter. But never the less, he pushed himself onto his feet and clutched onto his bandaged shoulder with a hiss. "Where am I?" he continued to quiz as he swayed with unbalance on the balls of his feet. "Why does my shoulder hurt? Where is Kanan? Who are you?"

"Are you playing games with me child?" I spat.

The boy shook his head rapidly, replying with a cracking voice "No, I-I'm really confused. Please! Just take me to crew!" Tears began welling in his large eyes as he supported himself against the wall, his legs bucking from exhaustion. "I don't… f-feel well," he slurred.

He was about to collapse, but at the last moment I stepped forward and caught him gently. The prisoner was shaking, his hands trembling uncontrollably as he clung onto my torso. I tensed at the contact, my cheeks tinging red after the sudden change of events. I wasn't exactly sure what to do since the enemy who once loathed me was now embracing me for support. Hesitantly, I lead him over to the bench and urged him to sit down on the metal ledge, which he surprisingly obliged to.

He sat there for a few moments, breathing dry, heavy breaths. His hands were still latched onto my shoulders and his head was hung low, sweat sprinkling the exposed skin of his feet, hands and face. I fidgeted awkwardly, until finally, he pulled back and composed himself weakly. Scrubbing at his eyes, he grunted and said "S-Sorry… I'm just… feeling really out of it."

"Um…."

"But I'll be better once I talk to Kanan or Hera," he continued obliviously. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

I just blinked, completely dumbfounded by the stranger in front of me. Was he delirious? Was he purposefully acting like this just to get up my nose? Or was there actually something wrong with him?

 _Maybe the probe shot him in the head. Might explain his weird behavio-_

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as his eyes sparked with curiosity. "I like your armour Mr. It's all shiny and stuff."

My brows furrowed, and I was about to protest when he blurted "Mind if I have a look?"

Before I even had a chance to answer, his sly hands had latched onto my helmet and dragged it back to his chest, being examined thoroughly in his palms by the time I even registered what had happened. "Cool!" he grinned as he slipped it over his hair. The helmet was a little too big for his head, and it wobbled slightly as he glanced around with glee.

"Hey!" I snapped, snatching it quickly from his head and placing it back at my side.

Ezra blushed, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "Sorry, I was just curious," he chuckled.

I stared at him with a piercing gaze and waited for the moment he snapped back to his old cocky self, but he simply returned the gesture with an innocent gaze. After a long moment, I groaned and bowed my head. "What happened to you?" I muttered through my teeth.

The colour seeped from his skin, and he murmured blankly "You mean the… _'accident'_?"

I perked up. "Accident?"

"Yeah," he replied with a ghostly expression. "Y-You know… the crash."

"Crash?"

He cocked his head slightly, staring at me as if _I_ was the one talking nonsense. "You haven't heard about it? The crew whispers about it when they think I'm not listening," he stated, until wincing at his own words. "It's the reason I can't remember anything."

"You… can't... remember?" I echoed hollowly. And all at once, the pieces clicked together, my eyes widening in realisation. "You can't remember anything!"

Suddenly, the cell door opened with a defiant _'swoosh!',_ interrupting the newly dawned revolution. Both Ezra and I glanced over to see the shadowed figure as they strode down into the cell, their soft footsteps rhythmic to the ear and their polished, black armour glinting in the dim light. I jolted onto my feet and bowed my head slightly.

"Inquisitor," I greeted as the Seventh Sister strolled forward gracefully. "This is a surprise."

* * *

Seventh Sister's POV

* * *

A wicked smile slipped onto my lips as both the prisoner and the agent stared at me with wide eyes. The discomfort from Kallus and the sudden pang of fear from the boy only made me glow with a sick sense of power. I waited in the middle of the room and stared at the two of them. The padawan just watched me warily with sharp eyes, while Kallus hastily stepped forward, his expression troubled. I straightened up, holding my hands behind my back and stating "You are dismissed agent. I can handle it from here."

Kallus tensed and shot a small glare, pacing to my side and halting abruptly. I glanced over my shoulder at him and raised a brow, until he suddenly hissed "He has amnesia."

My eyes snapped open, and any of my previous joy was replaced by stern shock. "Can you repeat that?" I murmured.

"He. Has. Amnesia," Kallus whispered. "He said he was in a crash. But that's all I know."

I pursed my lips, before asking "Are you absolutely sure?"

He nodded his head sharply, replying "Certain."

I ran this new information over again and again in my mind, and internally I was still utterly shocked.

Ezra Bridger, padawan of the infamous Kanan Jarrus, who was strong enough to hold his own against two Inquisitors, had _amnesia_. The strong rebel warrior couldn't remember anything. Not the rebellion. Not the force. Not the Inquisitors. _Maybe… just maybe… I can use this to my advantage… if I play my cards just right, I will turn him to a student of the dark side, and the rebellion will perish…_

Kallus cleared his throat softly, as if to remind me I was still standing there. I shook my head and spoke "Thank you, agent. I'll take it from here."

He nodded reluctantly, before turning and leaving the cell. Once the door had slid shut behind him, I approached the rebel who sat on the bench with a petrified, pale expression. When I reached out a hand, the boy immediately flinched and shuffled away. I frowned.

 _Come on. Fear is not my friend in this case. I need to take this nice and slow. I need to gain his trust._

Inhaling sharply, I instead sat down on the bench at a safe distance from the teen. "Hello there young one," I greeted with a forced warmth.

The boy stared at me with large, blue eyes, his expression unreadable. I hesitated, before trying again "You do not need to be afraid child. I will not hurt you."

This seemed to perk his interest. And ever so slowly, the tension released from his muscles, but the fear still lingered heavily around his presence. "Your mask…" he murmured sheepishly.

"Does it frighten you?" I asked.

He hesitated, before nodding his head and hugging his legs to his chest tightly. Sighing, I reached up and pressed the button on the side of my helmet, causing the mask to split and slide into the inner helmet. The cold air of the cell hit my now exposed face, and I watched the boy for a reaction curiously. But, not to my surprise, he winced and pressed his lips together tightly. He seemed even more terrified, and I wasn't sure if this reaction was any better than with the mask on.

Just when I was about to reach up activate the mask again, the boy protested softly "Don't. It's… okay… I don't mind." Something told me he was being more considerate then truthful, as if he believed I actually _cared_ about his opinion of my appearance.

But never the less, I obliged and allowed my hand to rest on my leg instead. We stayed silent for a few moments, his nervous gaze shifting to every corner and wall of the room. Every once and a while his blue eyes would flicker back in my direction, before quickly retreating to his sweating palms or his dirty bare feet. I decided not to push him. He seemed very reluctant to be in my presence in general, but at least he wasn't shuffling away like the first time.

"What happened to my shoulder?" the boy suddenly asked, breaking the tense silence.

I glanced at his bandaged arm, and thought deeply on how I would reply. He obviously had no knowledge of a blaster bolt, let alone a blaster wound. So, instead of answering his question directly, I inquired "Does it hurt?"

He nodded slowly. "My arm aches, and it stings whenever I touch here," he explained as he pointed to a certain spot.

An idea sparked in my mind, and I soothed sweetly "May I see?"

His eyes scanned me quickly, piercing into my soul in an attempt to measure my trustworthiness. This would be the real test. If he moved closer, allowed physical contact, then I was one step closer to luring him to the dark side. But, if he declined. If he was unwilling to trust. Then we were still at square one, and it would just make my job that much harder.

But to my ever growing surprise, the boy slid over the metal ledge until we were right next to each other, his fingers twitching slightly. He cautiously turned his torso so his shoulder was in view, and he locked his gaze on me like a hawk. Slowly, I reached my hand up and touched the bandaged wound, causing the boy to hiss and retract away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your…" I flinched, my next word coming out awkward and disjointed. "… _Friend._ "

Ezra blinked once, before nodding his head in approval. Once again, I reached out and touched his shoulder, but this time, he didn't pull away. "I trust you," he murmured.

I smiled. _A horrible decision, really._

Continuing to probe his shoulder for a few more moments, I then lifted my other hand towards his face, making him instinctively wince. I hesitated, but a conflict seem to rage in his ocean blue eyes. A battle between fear, and loneliness. It seemed, though, that his overwhelming emotions caused him to crumble as he nuzzled into my touch and allowed his eyes to slide shut. I smiled, combing my fingers gently through his course locks. "See. I told you I wouldn't hurt you," I spoke.

He let out a faint whimper, shifting closer slightly and clenching his eyelids together. I continued to comfort him, until my fingers trailed over a strange lump near the back of his head. Curiously, I pressed into the bump, only for Ezra to yelp in agony and pull away. He rubbed his head with a pained grunt, and I asked "What was that?"

After a moment, he sighed and answered "Kanan said it was the scar from when I was in the crash. I… i-it didn't hurt before, but ever since I woke up I've had a headache…"

I smiled lightly, placing my hand on his good shoulder and stating "It'll be fine, I'm sure. We'll get a medic to check up on your head and arm later, and you'll be better in no time."

"Really?" he quizzed with new energy.

I nodded confidently, replying with a devious smirk "Of course. Anything for someone of your… _reputation_."

"Reputation?"

"Yes, don't you remember?" I gasped, acting surprised. "Why, _everyone_ knows you, Ezra Bridger. You're a hero! Well. To _us_ anyways."

He shot me a puzzled expression, like a lost dog sitting in the middle of a dessert. "W-What do you mean?" he stuttered.

I concealed a grin, exclaiming "We were so worried when we heard those terrorists had caught you! I can't believe they did this to you! Those rebels had the nerve to take our, _precious_ young man and brainwash him into one of them."

His blue orbs widened even further, and he murmured in a rasp "I-I don't… understand…"

"Well of course you wouldn't. They did something to your head to make you forget us," I lied. "But _we're_ your real family. Not those frauds."

"So they… l-lied to me?" he gulped.

I nodded, holding a sympathetic expression. "But you're safe now. You're safe with _us_."

His brows furrowed tightly, his lips pulling into a thin line. "But… they were so... so _nice_."

"Lies, Ezra," I snapped as I squeezed his shoulder. "Don't believe anything they told you, understand? They were all lies."

The boy seemed surprised, and a war of emotions battled through the force, conflicted on what to believe, who to trust. "Then… t-then," he fumbled, words getting caught in his throat. "Then w-what really happened to me?"

I smiled inwardly, hiding it behind a façade of concern and worry. "Why, we were just out for an excursion around Lothal when those _monsters_ suddenly kidnapped you and took you away!" I fibbed on the spot. "They… uh… operated on your head! That's right. They wanted you to forget us, so then you'd join them."

He was on verge of tears now. "R-Really?" he squeaked.

I nodded drearily, replying "Yes. We were _so_ worried about you."

The boy glanced down at his hands with glassy eyes, holding his arms in his lap loosely. "I… t-they… but… I _felt_ something," he whispered. "I could have sworn there was… _something_ , holding us together."

I shifted my hand onto his back and pulled him close. "Don't let their lies cloud your vision, Ezra," I soothed. "This is your real home, with us."

The boy glanced up, eyes wide and pooling with tears. "They… they _were_ a bit weird around me," he reasoned aloud, voice hoarse and dry. "And… when I really think about it, they kept explaining things that I couldn't remember…"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed with a cruel grin. "They were just making that up. You can't trust them Ezra."

His eyes narrowed, and a new emotion surged into the picture. Frustration.

"Are you going to be like _them_?" he snapped. "Are you going to be disappointed when I don't remember things? Are you going to frown at me when I say something wrong, or sigh when I ask what something is?"

My grin widened. "Of course not, young one. We would never do that!" I replied. "We love you just the way you are. Even with your amnesia."

At this, his anger faded, and the tension unravelled from his muscles. He bit his bottom lip and glanced away for a moment, the tears freely slipping down his cheeks. We sat there for a few more moments engulfed in silence, until weak sobs broke the tension as he pressed his hands to his face. I patted his back to sooth him, pulling him into my arms to test how trusting he was of me yet. The action was foreign to me, but the teen embraced it freely, weeping into my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I just want to feel _happy_ again," he cried through clenched teeth.

"Shh," I hushed, stroking his head with one hand and rubbing circles into his back with the other. "Trust me. If you stay with here, you _will_ be happy."

He didn't reply at first. He just continued to breakdown for a few more moments, until pulling himself together and regaining his thoughts. "If… if this is my home, then why do I feel so… _cold_?"

I frowned slightly. This was going to be a difficult, and delicate process, and I would bet my life that the rebels were already looking for their precious padawan. The bond shared by master and student would be hard to conceal, let alone destroy, but with enough effort and manipulation, I could cut the boy from his master and watch the connection disintegrate. And soon, Ezra Bridger would become a servant of evil.

I smiled, releasing from the embrace and standing up. The boy stared at me with wide eyes, and I could tell he was craving the comfort and warmth he somehow found in my polluted presence. I extended my arm and offered my hand, placing him to the final test and saying "Come with me, Ezra."

His gaze flickered to my hand, then back to my face, and back to my hand again, his expression uncertain. "I can assure you," I stated. "You will have _everything_ you ever wanted."

His lips drew into a thin line, and he hovered his hand above mine, fingers twitching. I waited patiently, reaching out through the force to urge him to trust me. His blue eyes were murky, unreadable, but after a few intense moments, he made his decision.

I smiled.

His fingers curled around mine.

He had passed the test.


	11. Search

**Hello everybody! Now before you say it, yes, I'm super, super, SUPER late. It's been ages since I last updated, and I'm so sorry everyone! I've been super busy-**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "You say that every time."_**

 **Yeah, but, I really do mean it. I've had a lot of writers block lately and-**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "What's that? The tenth time now?"_**

 **YOU'RE NOT HELPING FANGIRL!**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: …_**

 **That's what I thought. -.-**

 **Anyways, to sum it up, I'm really sorry for being late and I hope this chapter makes up for it! :D I really did work hard on this one, but I can't make any guarantees that I'll update again soon. I hope you guys can understand. And thank you so much for your amazing support of this story guys! I'm serious, it blows me away every time. ;D Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **Q/A**

 ** _Where in the SWR timeline does this take place?_**

 _After 'Future of the Force' but before 'Legacy', just to clarify. ;D_

* * *

Chapter 11: Search

Hera's POV

* * *

The Ghost was completely silent.

No one had spoken a word for so long it felt like years had gone by, and the lively energy that once fuelled our crew had gone cold. Zeb sat slouched against the table, his ears drooping and his eyes vacant. Sabine on the other hand was watching Kanan with narrowed amber orbs, while said Jedi leant against the doorframe, his gaze downcast. I tapped my hand against the table restlessly, growing impatient of the ever growing wait for information. Ahsoka said she'd contact us when she found something about Ezra, but that was a week ago. The wait was becoming unbearable, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Sabine straightened, saying "Can't you sense him or something?"

I could immediately see where this was going and tried to block out the inevitable conflict, my lekku drooping against my shoulders depressingly. Kanan shook his head slowly. "No," he murmured, voice faint.

"Well, what about meditating?" Sabine suggested. "Doesn't that help?"

"Tried that already. But for some reason I can't tap in to Ezra's signature," Kanan scowled. "No matter what I do his presence is just a blur."

"But you could sense him before!" Sabine pointed out fiercely.

"Well he didn't have amnesia before, did he?!" Kanan barked as his cold eyes snapped up.

Sabine stood up, her brows furrowing. "But you still have a bond, do you not?!"

"A bond has to be welcomed by both sides! And he…" Kanan trailed off, his eyes widening and draining of all life. His muscles seemed to loosen as his hands began to tremble again. "H-He… doesn't… _remember_ , me…" he whispered, ghostly gaze shifting back to the floor. "So just like the bond… I'm _forgotten_ …"

Sabine went pale, and she gracefully lowered herself back into her seat with no more intentions of arguing.

The room was suddenly very quiet, and very _cold_ again.

All of us were feeling the impact of Ezra's absence. We had come so far with the injured teen, teaching him, retraining him, guiding him, that when he was ripped from our arms once again all everyone could do was freeze. But I knew Kanan was feeling it the most. The moment he'd told us still stung as fresh as a new wound, and remembering it was like pouring salt into the cut…

* * *

 _"_ _Spectre 1 to Ghost!" Kanan called over the com. "I lost him! I repeat, I lost him!"_

 _My eyes snapped open, suddenly awoken from my gentle nap and pouncing onto the controls. "What do you mean you lost him?!" I barked._

 _"_ _He just bolted! But you put a tracker on him right?" Kanan asked desperately._

 _"_ _Yes dear," I replied, flicking through a few controls and scanning for Ezra's frequency. "I put it on just in case something like this happened. Where are you?"_

 _Kanan didn't reply, sending an uncomfortable chill up my spine. "Spectre 1, repeat, where are you?" I echoed._

 _The com remained silent, until a faint, but distinct noise pierced the tension. I froze, suddenly realising why Kanan had gone quiet. It was the sound of two blaster bolts, echoing across the trees, followed by a sharp, agonising scream._ _Ezra's_ _scream. "Oh karabast," Kanan whispered, before the sound of rushing wind and rustling leaves blended with his heavy panting. "Ezra? Ezra! Where are you!?" He yelled. "Ezra?!"_

 _I frantically shifted my attention to the screen beside me, only to realise that Ezra's tracker had become inactive. "Spectre 1, I can't locate him," I stated firmly. "Where are you?!"_

 _"_ _Co-ordinates….A … 5… 7, 3…." He spoke as a thick layer of static began taking over the line._

 _"_ _Spectre 1? Repeat, I can't hear you!" I exclaimed._

 _"_ _Imperials!" he suddenly spoke. "There's a ship… t-t-t-roop-ers…. Probe droi-i-i… t-they got Ezra!"_

 _The last phrase caught my attention, and I quickly switched the scanner to search for Kanan's frequency instead. Thankfully tracking Kanan was far more effective, and I managed to pinpoint his location in a matter of seconds. "On my way Spectre 1!" I called while activating the Ghost's engines and steering it in his direction. Opening the line, I ordered the others "On your feet everyone! The Imperials got their hands on Ezra and we're going to intercept before they get away."_

 _None of them replied through the com, but I could hear a combined "WHAT?!" echo through the metal halls._

 _Taking that as an all clear, the Ghost lurched as I propelled it above the tree line, searching for their position via the scanner. But as we reached a higher view it turned out the tracker was no longer needed, since I could clearly see an Imperial ship hovering above the dense forest. "Spectre 1, coming in on your location," I stated._

 _Again, there was no reply._

 _I could feel my muscles tense around my bones and I immediately knew something was wrong. "Zeb, Sabine, get ready for a fight. It could get messy down there," I spoke._

 _The cockpit door slid open, but Zeb and Sabine wasted no time as they immediately bolted for the ladder and disappeared into the cargo bay. I turned my attention back to the ship ahead and warmed up the blasters. No imperial would hurt our Ezra and get away with it with their lives._

 _"_ _Hera they're about to lift off!" Kanan barked over the com._

 _"_ _Approaching now," I stated as I began firing shots at the enemy ship._

 _But its shields absorbed the blows quickly, and as I swerved by I could see the ramp was down and at least 5 Stormtroopers were shooting frantically at a blue blur on the edge of the platform. My eyes widened when I realised Kanan was trying one last attempt of saving Ezra by foolishly attacking them head on. "Spectre 1 get out of there!" I ordered fiercely as I activated the ramp of the Ghost, trying to get as close as possible to Kanan. But the man wasn't budging. He continued to block the onslaught of blaster bolts, but every time he stepped forward they pushed him two steps back. He was obviously overwhelmed, and the imperials knew it._

 _I released a frustrated growl and yelled "Spectre 4, Spectre 5, get Kanan out of there! Now!"_

 _"_ _But what about the kid?" Zeb replied nervously._

 _"_ Both _of them will end up dead if we don't get Kanan on board. Now go!" I snapped._

 _There was some hesitation through the com, before I finally saw Zeb jump onto the Imperial platform and grab Kanan by the arm, dragging him closer to the edge, but farther from Ezra. Kanan tried to fight back, but his stubbornness could not compare to Zeb's iron grip. The two jumped back into the Ghost and the Stormtroopers retreated into their shuttle, both ramps closing almost simultaneously._

 _Now that everyone was clear, I began to reign fire down on the ship, hoping to knock out its engine before it could escape. But its shields were too strong, and I couldn't even dent it let alone stop it. "I need back up!" I called._

 _"_ _On it Hera!" Sabine replied as she jumped into the nose gun._

 _Kanan raced up the ladder and was by my side in a millisecond, stuttering "I-I tried to stop them but a probe got in the way. It held me back long enough for the ship to arrive."_

 _"_ _Was he alive?" I asked with concern._

 _"_ _I think so, but he was bleeding. That bloody probe must have shot him," Kanan spat._

 _"_ _Well we can patch him up as soon as we get him back," I said, propelling the Ghost forward as the ship began to flee. But before we even had a chance to attack further, I noticed something on the scanner. I froze._

 _"_ _We need to go faster!" Kanan was urging._

 _"_ _No," I murmured, almost feeling sick at the word._

 _Kanan also seemed shocked, barking "What?!"_

 _I swallowed the lump in my throat and pointed to the scanner, explaining "There are three Star Destroyers moving in Kanan. We won't stand a chance if we keep pursuing."_

 _His teal eyes flickered from the screen to me, and for once I saw an emotion that I would never associate with the strong Jedi._ Fear.

 _"_ _B-But Ezra-"_

 _"_ _If we keep going they'll capture us_ and _Ezra. Kanan, we need to run," I said softly._

 _Though he remained still, all I could see was him shattering on the inside. It was something that none of us wanted to do, yet it was the only option. "Kanan," I warned as the dots on the scanner drew closer and closer. "It's now or never."_

 _The man inhaled sharply and clenched his eyes shut, whispering "Do it."_

 _I nodded solemnly, jerking the steering into a hard upward spiral and heading for the outer atmosphere. "Whoa! What's goin' on?!" Zeb yelled through the com._

 _"_ _Why aren't we attacking?!" Sabine demanded._

 _Kanan took the controls and rasped weakly "We… w-we can't go after Ezra…"_

 _"_ _WHAT?!" they both exploded._

 _"_ _We have no other choice," Kanan murmured, hanging his head in shame._

 _"…_ _Ezra is now in Imperial hands…"_

* * *

The projector sprung to life, snapping me from the memory and breaking the tense silence that had fallen upon the crew. Everyone perked up as a familiar face appeared through the transmission, sending a wave of relief and anxiety through all five of us. "Ahsoka!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Tell us you've got good news."

The Togruta offered a weak smile, saying "Well the good news is we've located Ezra."

Kanan almost leapt out of his skin, bolting forward and blurting "Is he alright?!"

Ahsoka's expression darkened. "We're… not sure," she replied reluctantly. "But it's been a week, and our sources tell us that two inquisitors were in charge of his… _'interrogations'_."

Kanan looked visibly ill, asking quietly "Y-You don't think they-"

"No," Ahsoka replied firmly, answering his question before he'd even finished it. Kanan released a tense sigh and she continued "My suspicion is that they know Ezra has amnesia, whether by his own mouth or by piecing it together themselves, and are trying to brain wash him in some way."

"There's no way he would believe them though," Sabine chirped in.

"You underestimate the Imperials," Ahsoka said. "They may be heartless but they will go to great lengths to get what they want. Even acting like the good guys to brainwash a young rebel with amnesia…"

I sighed deeply, saying "So they've probably made him think that _we're_ the enemy."

"It's a possibility," Ahsoka stated drearily. "So when you plan the rescue, I recommend you keep that in mind. We don't know what the Imperials have tricked him to believe."

Zeb stepped in, asking sharply "What if the kid won't go with us then? What if _he_ attacks _us_?"

"He won't," Kanan said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Ezra is still Ezra, and he can tell the difference between what's right and what's not," the Jedi answered confidently.

Sabine argued "But what about his amnesia? We all know how gullible he is now, so the kid is practically a _kid_."

Kanan pondered this for a long moment, getting lost in deep thought, until suggesting "But what if that was the key to getting him back?"

"What're you talkin' about mate?" Zeb quizzed.

"Well think about it. Yes, Ezra does act more like a child now, but he also thrives off the energy that everyone else gives out. When _we_ are happy and confident, he feels happy and safe. But if we're anxious or frustrated, he immediately becomes frightened and reclusive. So Ezra _should_ be able to sense that something is wrong and revert back to who he knows. Which is _us_."

"That's a pretty big _'should'_ though Kanan," Sabine reasoned. "Are we really leaving this up to if Ezra can _feel_ that they're bad?"

"Sabine is right," Ahsoka stepped in. "That plan is far too risky."

"Then we'll make a plan B," Kanan said.

Zeb smirked and cracked his knuckles, saying "M'kay. Plan B is we grab the runt and run for it. Sound good?"

Sabine shrugged nonchalantly, replying "As long as it gets him back."

"Whoa, you guys need to be careful with this," Ahsoka protested fiercely. "Ezra is in a very unstable state, and if he really is getting pushed to the dark side, kidnapping him will only secure his position there."

Kanan groaned, dragging a hand down his face exasperatedly. "Karabast! Why didn't I grab him when I had the chance," he muttered in frustration.

"This isn't your fault Luv," I said. "Now let's just clear our heads for a bit. We're all tired and we're all getting on each other's nerves, so while Ahsoka and I figure out a plan you guys can go get ready. Understood?"

All members looked as if they would protest, until Ahsoka chimed in "You're absolutely right Hera. You all need to be in top shape for the rescue, so you'd better listen to your captain everyone."

Zeb and Sabine exchanged an uncertain glance, as if silently conversing on whether to oblige or not, until they both begrudgingly slunk out of the room and disappeared into the hall. Kanan was frozen in place, and I could tell that he wasn't going to move any time soon. Sighing, I asked "Would you like to help dear?"

Kanan nodded sharply, and he took the seat beside me with a new found determination. "Okay," Ahsoka said. "I'm sending you the coordinates of the Star Destroyers now."

"Thank you so much Ahsoka. You don't know how much this means to us," I smiled.

The Togruta shot a warm gaze through the hologram, replying "Trust me, I do. Standby for coordinates."

Giving a quick nod of gratitude, I shifted my attention to the male beside me. He was as tense as a bow string, and his stare was murky and clouded. I placed my hand on his knee which caused him to jump sightly in return. I smiled weakly, assuring "We'll find him Kanan."

His expression seemed one of concern, and I felt his hand wrap around mine, squeezing it gently for support. "What if we don't find what we're looking for?" he murmured. "What if we find something we never wanted to see?"

I mustered whatever courage I had left and curled my fingers around his, whispering "There's only one way to find out…"

* * *

 ** _Super Bomb #2:_**

 ** _Remember Me_**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_


	12. Sense

**Hello fellow rebels!**

 **Oh my goodness guys! I'm so sorry for taking** ** _forever_** **to update this one! I was having such writers block with all my stores, but** ** _especially_** **this one. I think I've gotten over it though, and hopefully this chapter will make up for the excruciating wait! :D**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Sense_

Ezra's POV

* * *

I stared blankly at the inky black expanse in front of me, marvelling in its beauty. Bright, dazzling stars twinkled far in the distance, while a huge, imposing ship called a 'Star Destroyer' glided past the glazed window. It was awe-inspiring watching the vessel slide by, it's movement so fluid and without flaw. A dark shadow cast over the Bridge for the slightest moment, before the ship finally moved from view and revealed the magnificent star scape beyond.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of my head, pressure building in my skull as I hesitantly clasped my hand over the wound. It stung at the contact but relieved the pounding headache that threatened to split my head in two.

The Imperial medics had tried their best to patch up the wound, but they explained that they couldn't do anything about the swelling or migraines. My best bet was just to take it easy, let nature take its course. Just like the rebel medics had told me…

I blinked rapidly a few times and scratched at my new clothes. A dark grey jumpsuit, shiny black boots and shoulder pads with the bold Imperial symbol branded onto it. The material rubbed against my skin uncomfortably and caused my skin to rash from time to time. Occasionally I found myself unbuttoning my collar so it wouldn't be so constrictive around my throat, only to be told off swiftly by other Imperial officers for my lack of presentation.

It had stung when they first told me off, but I was slowly growing more accustomed to their insults and remarks. Seven had been teaching me the art of thick skin, telling me to ignore their words and anything else that might cause trouble.

So for two weeks, or, maybe it was three, I felt my emotions stilling, features _hardening_.

I wore a scowl like all the other Imperials on this darkened ship, and when one tried to insult me they were rewarded with an equally sharp retort. No more being pushed around. No siree. I was no longer a fragile, incompetent boy, but a respected, _powerful_ young soldier.

And oh, how amazing that power felt!

The whole galaxy was at my command, and those guilty and shameful emotions were no more. Ezra Bridger? No, I didn't have to be him any longer. What did it matter anyway? It was just a reminder of what I'd lost. But then again, was it really losing if you couldn't even remember what you'd lost in the first place?

It was freeing, not having to live up to that expectation anymore. But, I felt a strong shadow casting over my heart.

The need to understand and _remember_ had not been satisfied, but temporarily quelled. Like just for a moment, it didn't matter.

But I knew deep down it did.

Raising my hand, I placed it gently on my chest with a strained exhale. I could sense an emptiness in me I'd never felt before. A swirling, endless pit.

It was missing the light. The light I had intentionally suppressed in the corner of my mind. I didn't want to remember, but I couldn't help the laughter from ringing in my head. Sometimes I still felt their warm touch on my shoulder, or the gentle brush of my hair. Sometimes I still saw him… still saw…

I shook my head abruptly and clenched my eyes shut. _No! I need to forget them. Seven told me the truth, right? I'm on the right side now… I think? And what does it matter anyway? I'm here. I'm with the Empire now… And there's no turning back…_

"Hey Ezra!" a warm voice chimed.

My eyes shot open and I twirled around with a grin, the weight lifting off my shoulders as I watched the approaching trooper. His armour was stark white like everyone else's, except for the fluorescent sky blue splatters on his right arm, shoulder and helmet.

I snickered. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten a new uniform yet," I spoke.

The trooper pulled off his helmet and glanced at me with cocky, hazel eyes, his short white hair standing out against his sun-kissed skin. "Nah, why would I change it?" he replied nonchalantly. "Besides, blue kinda suits me, don't you think?"

I laughed lightly, until both our gazes became entranced on the Imperial officer that stepped forward. The stuck up officer wore a deep frown as he addressed the trooper with a sneer "You don't have authority here, soldier RR-0K13. Get back to your station, before I report you to the captain."

"But-"

"Are you questioning me?!" he growled, causing the trooper to flinch slightly. "Maybe _cleaning duties_ would be better suited to your skill set."

The trooper recoiled, but my brows furrowed, and I twisted the officer around abruptly and snapped "Maybe you should go shove a mop in your mouth, _Sir_."

He was shocked by my retort, but he didn't even have a chance to reply before I stood in front of the trooper protectively and stated "This one is with me. So if you've got a problem with him, you've got a problem with _me_."

His mouth hung open in awe, before he stuttered awkwardly "Uh… sir… please understand. W-We can't just let anyone into the bridge-"

"He's not just anyone, he's my guard," I spoke firmly. "And my _friend_."

"B-But-"

"Excuse me officer? Are _you_ , questioning _me_?!" I snarled, jabbing my finger into his chest harshly. "Maybe I should tell the Seventh Sister about the disrespectful, _arrogant_ officer on the bridge? Maybe she could solve the problem."

I could see sweat forming on his brow as he swallowed deeply. "N-No, t-that won't be necessary, Sir," he stammered nervously, fear prominent in his eyes.

"Good," I said, my words slow and deliberate as I explained "Now, my friend is going to stay here, and you're going to keep your mouth shut. Because if I hear a single murmur from you, I'll throw you in a cell for the rest of the day. Understood?"

The officer nodded blankly, before quickly scurrying away without another word.

I turned to the trooper who was watching me with an amused smirk, his gentle eyes gleaming in the artificial light. "Hey, remember when you used to be really shy and awkward Ridge?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder, replying light-heartedly "I just got you out of cleaning duty Rockie. You should be thankful."

"Oh, of course, your majesty," he mocked as he bowed down graciously. "How will this humble servant ever be able to repay your eternal generosity, m'lord?"

I tried hard to contain my laughter, but I still found myself bursting out as Rockie and I chuckled childishly. The other workers sitting at their stations all glanced at us from the corner of their eyes, confusion written on their faces. But the two of us didn't care. We just laughed ourselves into stitches as our joy radiated into the cold, stagnant air.

It took a few moments to recover, but once I was calm enough to look at the trooper with a straight face again I smiled warmly.

I had met Rockie on my third day in the ship. At that point I was still so confused and overwhelmed with emotion that I was hardly able to think straight anymore. My mind was racing and my heart was bleeding. And despite the fact I was supposedly _'back where I belonged'_ I still felt so… _cold_.

But then I met Rockie…

* * *

 _"_ _This is the cargo hold," Seven explained as she toured me through the Star Destroyer._

 _I glanced around with wide eyes, amazed by how huge everything was. The cargo bay was bustling with activity. Droids rolled by as troopers raised large, heavy crates onto suspended platforms, with large clunky ships and mechanical cranes causing an almost rhythmic symphony of banging and crashing._

 _But, even the lively energy didn't stop the shiver from running up my spine._

 _I hugged my chest tightly and asked Seven "Why is it so cold in here?"_

 _She glanced over her shoulder with a puzzled look, obviously not feeling the chilled temperate like I could. "Aren't you hot in all those layers though?" she asked in reference to the two imperial jackets I had wrapped around my torso and my double thickness gloves._

 _I shook my head and shuddered. "It's not h-helping. It's like I'm frozen… on the inside."_

 _Her brows furrowed, but before showing her displeasure for two long she activated her mask and continued walking forward. "The cold you are feeling will not hard you child," she explained in her weird, augmented voice. "What you are feeling is natural._ Good _even."_

 _I pressed my lips together tightly and bowed my head, trailing behind her obediently as I murmured "If you say so…"_

 _As we continued on my mind grew adrift. And even though there were hundreds, probably thousands of people aboard this ship, I still felt incredibly lonely. No one really talked to one another, and people just had this robotic, emotionless attitude. Many of the ones dressed in white, called 'Storm-Doopers' or something like that, had their helmets on practically all the time. So sometimes I couldn't even tell the difference between a droid and a person!_

 _My brows creased in frustration as my thoughts began to speed up again. Each question led to even more questions, sending my brain into overdrive. Like, if this was my true home, then why did people act like they'd never even heard of me before? And, if these people really did know me before, why weren't they actively trying to restore my memory like the Ghost crew had? And… if the crew had been the bad guys, and they were trying to trick me… then why did I_ miss _them so much?_

 _I grinded my teeth as I continued walking, not even focusing on where I was heading as sounds and voices began to blur out._

 _I missed the Ghost. I missed the crew. I missed my frie-_

 _Suddenly I slammed into someone. There was a loud bang before I stumbled backwards, just managing to catch my balance before I fell. But my eyes grew wide in shock when I realised what I'd done. Two troopers had been carrying over a vat of some kind of bright blue fluid, but I had accidentally tripped one of them over in my moment of distraction, causing the vat to fall and its contents to be sloshed all over the floor._

 _The strange liquid spread like wildfire, covering the surface of the ground in a large puddle. But my attention was fixed on the poor trooper I'd knocked over as I quickly stumbled to his aid and pulled him onto his feet. "I'm so sorry sir! I-It was an accident, I swear," I apologised profusely._

 _The man rubbed his head with a groan, running his hand through his short white hair and opening his eyes slowly. He didn't look very old, maybe early twenties, with a broad figure and thick muscle set behind his armour._

 _I glanced around quickly before retrieving his helmet, lost during the commotion._

 _"_ _Here's your helmet," I offered meekly, saying "Sorry. There's stuff all over it."_

 _His disorientated hazel orbs finally focused on me, but instead of becoming enraged or upset like I'd expected, he just smiled warmly and took hold of his helmet. "It's okay. These things happen sometimes."_

 _I shot him a guilty look, ashamed of the trouble I'd caused as I watched a set of troopers stepping forward to clean up the mess. Wincing, I turned back to the man as he quickly glanced over his stained armour, what once was polished and bright now splattered with fluorescent blue. "I'm so sorry," I repeated softly._

 _He glanced up and flashed me a cheeky grin, replying "Nah, I always wanted a paint job. White's just so bland, don't you think?"_

 _Though shocked at first, I giggled at his joke. It was the first time I'd laughed since coming here._

 _"_ _Ezra," a familiar voice interjected._

 _I quickly turned to Seven as she strode forward carefully, being sure to avoid any of the rogue trails of liquid that still lingered on the ground. She scowled slightly, spots of the liquid on her shiny black boots as she said "Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I assured._

 _She nodded once before shifting her disappointed gaze to the trooper. "Did you cause this soldier?" she probed, her eyes narrowed into sharp slits._

 _"_ _No!" I answered defensively, stepping forward and confessing "It was me, I accidentally bumped into him when I wasn't paying attention and made him trip. It wasn't his fault it was mi-"_

 _Seven raised her hand calmly, cutting me short as she sighed with a shake of her head. "No matter then. The cleaning crew will sort out this mess. As for you trooper," she stated, shifting her piercing golden gaze back to the trooper. "I recommend you clean that coolant off quickly, before it permanently stains the armour."_

 _He nodded sharply and saluted. "Right away ma'am."_

 _I frowned, and just before seven walked off I called out "Seven… uh… um…"_

 _She glanced over at me with an inquisitive expression, prying "Yes?"_

 _Fidgeting awkwardly from foot to foot, I glanced at the soldier from the corner of my eye, who was watching me with just as much curiosity. "Uh… c-can this trooper stay with me?" I asked sheepishly._

 _She arched a brow. "You want me to make him your personal guard or something?"_

 _"_ _Um… does that mean he can hang around with me?" I asked._

 _She shrugged and replied "I guess so."_

 _"_ _Then sure!" I accepted willingly._

 _She shook her head with a flat sigh and started walking away again. "Do what you wish," she called out dismissively._

 _My face broke out in a grin as I turned to the trooper and announced "I guess you're my body guard now!"_

 _The man scoffed, saying "Who'd have thought I'd get a promotion for dropping something. If I'd known that I would have dropped fuel coolant years ago!"_

 _I snickered, before my cheeks flushed red as I spoke "Sorry, this is kind of weird. I don't even know you and I just made you my personal guard."_

 _"_ _Well, let's change that then," he smirked, offering his hand out as he introduced "I'm RR-0K13, but you can call me Rockie."_

 _Smiling, I took his hand in a warm handshake and replied softly "I… used to be called Ezra. But… how about you just call me… Ridge."_

 _He grinned. "Sir yes sir."_

* * *

My face grew bright as I reminisced on the day we'd met. Ever since then he was allowed to hang around with me wherever I went, supposedly positioned as my _'body guard'_ but most of the time we just spent mucking around. We'd play cards or do pranks on uptight officers, telling stupid jokes and just having a fun time. He was like my one bit of sanity on this ship. The little flicker of light in a swamp of shadows. When I spent time with him I didn't question, or feel cold anymore. Everything was just a game. And that was a feeling I never wanted to leave.

Rockie snapped his fingers in my face, dragging me from my daze as he asked "Ridge, you in there?"

Blinking rapidly, I rubbed the back of my neck and replied bashfully "S-Sorry. Just drifting for a moment there."

"Well, you can drift on your own time. Because there's a game cube down stairs with our name on it," he grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Come on. I bet we can beat the galactic high score before noon."

I smirked, about to follow behind him as he started walking away, until suddenly, I heard something. My eyes narrowed as I honed in on the sound, a gentle, mellow whistle soothing into my eardrums. Rockie's voice began to fade into indistinguishable murmurs, as did all the other noise in the Bridge. That sound, it was so familiar!

Was it a whisper? A song maybe?

 _"_ _Ezra…"_

I glanced around, searching for who had called my name, but finding no one. Confused, I pursed my lips and focused on the whistling in my head. Slowly, more noise began to drown out into silence, leaving only the gentle inhale and exhale of my own breaths.

 _"_ _Hear… me…"_

My eyes shot open in shock and I shifted my gaze to the ceiling, my disorientated blue orbs flickering around dizzily. I could feel my legs wavering under my weight as I blinked rapidly, a glazed layer settling over my vision.

 _"_ _Ezra… it's me…"_ it cooed softly. _"It's Kanan…"_

I didn't register the voice immediately, almost losing my balance as the world began to sway. I could sense a sharp light, shimmering in front of me as it warded off the darkness that occupied my surroundings.

"Ka… nan?" I whispered to myself, trying to remember who it was in my out-of-body trance.

 _"_ _You have to remember…"_

I could feel something warm ahead, its light so welcoming I was tempted to reach out and touch it. It was stable and _secure_ , coaxing me to step forward with its comforting waves. Through this strange state I raised my arm, my fingertips stretching out for this unknown being.

 _"…_ _Remember…"_

I glided forward, so close to touching it when-

Everything flashed white for a moment, my vision engulfed in a bright light.

And that's when I sensed him.

His warmth heated my frozen soul, curling around me as it held my body in a reassuring embrace. It was like leaning against a soft cushion, carrying the strain off my muscles and for the slightest moment, making me feel _weightless_. It embraced me tightly and without hesitation, ridding the chill from my bones and veins.

Until suddenly, there was a pang in my chest, and I felt all the air get sucked from my lungs as I crumbled to my knees. I felt a connection tremble, shaking so violently it almost snapped. It had laid dormant for so long I'd almost forgotten. Or maybe, I was being _tricked_ into forgetting.

The presence loosened its hold on me, before completely pulling away, scared off by something dark and sinister. I clawed out for the warmth of its being as the shadows swarmed all around me again, my memories of its comfort getting dragged along with it. Then all I was left with was that cold, hollow feeling within, my muscles going rigid as my body temperature froze once more.

Two strong hands grasped onto my shoulders as I glanced up into Rockie's concerned eyes. "Ridge?" he asked nervously, being both gentle and firm at the same time. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I withdrew a pained breath, shuddering under my friend's touch. Colours faded back into the bridge as I glanced around with blurry vision. I… couldn't remember what just happened. Was the light caring for me, or was it _attacking_ me? I didn't know anymore. Nothing was making sense. Everything was just a blur in my mind, and the only thing I could remember was _who_ the presence belonged to.

But I also remembered who _I_ belonged to.

Glancing up at Rockie, I murmured wearily, drained of all energy "Alert the Seventh Sister…"

"The Ghost crew are on their way."

* * *

 **Super Bomb #3**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 ** _Remember Me_**

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


	13. Taken

**GAHH!**

 **Okay guys, I'm so excited to give you this chapter right now, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this! I think you're all going to really enjoy it, and I can't wait to hear what you think in the reviews!**

 **I won't keep you waiting! Go on! Start reading! :D**

 **May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Taken_

Kanan's POV

* * *

"We're almost there everyone," Hera's voice chimed, sending an audible sigh throughout the cockpit.

The thick tension loosened ever so slightly, but I could see everyone fidgeting in the corners of my eyes. No one had been able to sleep, as much as our pilot had encouraged us to. But I knew that even she couldn't follow her word in a time such as this. I shifted my gaze to the speeding view outside, a blur of blue and white flashing across my vision.

It was almost time… we were finally going to get Ezra back.

It was both exhilarating and dreadful at the same time, and I couldn't help think back to when I last connected with the youth. I had grown tired of the never-ending travel, and in a one last ditch attempt to sense him I reached out, threw all my strength into finding him. It hadn't been in vein, as for the slightest moment we attached again, and I felt the bond, I felt its _life_. But something was… _different…_

Ezra's presence was, _stilled_ , somewhat. And I couldn't help but sense the icy chill that encased his signature. He hadn't reconnected to me in return, just, drifted. Almost like he didn't know who I was…

I was snapped from my ever growing thoughts when Hera swivelled in her chair and instructed sternly "You know the plan everyone. From this vantage the Imperials shouldn't know we're coming until it's too late. Once I dock the Ghost, you three will rescue Ezra and hopefully get back before they even have a chance to initiate an attack."

"The _'hopefully'_ part doesn't sound very reassuring," Sabine murmured.

"Yeah. What's to guarantee they won't scan us when we get outta light-speed?" Zeb quizzed, his ear twitching nervously.

"Fulcrum equipped us with the code for an imperial supply vessel," Hera explained. "We'll be coming in from the back of the Star Destroyers, so when they read our code we should be able to slip by without them becoming suspicious."

"Not bad," Sabine admired, before asking firmly "But what's the plan with Ezra? I can't be the only one thinking about how many lies the Imps have fed him by now."

Hera shifted her crystal gaze to me, searching for some kind of support as I stared outside blankly. But I wasn't sure if I had any confidence to spare. Ahsoka had warned us of the dangers. The danger of _losing_ Ezra in this battle over his trust. None of us knew what state the boy was in, or even who his allegiances were to anymore. All I could do was _hope_.

Hope he would remember…

"You two keep the Imperials away," I spoke, my voice subdued and vacant. "I'll handle Ezra…"

I wasn't sure of their response, but no one questioned, and no one challenged my word. If they did have doubts they didn't express it as the room went completely silent again. But maybe this quiet was what we needed in a time when things had fallen apart. When our family was on the brink of crumbling.

But after almost five minutes of the tension dragging on, the silence was finally broken by a beep on the control panel.

Hera swivelled in her seat and grasped onto the steering with twitching fingers, her lips pressing together in concentration as she announced "Exiting light-speed in five…"

Zeb cracked his knuckled and rolled his shoulders.

"Four."

Sabine slipped her helmet on, spinning her dual blasters before shoving them into their holsters.

"Three."

Chopper was abnormally calm, waiting for his next order obediently.

"Two."

Shutting my eyes, I ran my fingers along the length of Ezra's lightsaber, my fingertips brushing over the fine patchwork before I clipped it to my belt along with my own.

 _Here we go…_

"One!"

The veil of hyperspace pulled away in a blinding flash of light, but when our vision refocused, what we saw made everyone freeze.

The Star Destroyers, the ones that were supposed to be facing away from us, were staring _right_ in our direction. And shooting away from their ports were tens, maybe hundreds of TIE fighters, heading straight for us with blasters armed.

Hera was the first to react, her grip tightening on the controls as she barked "We've been ambushed! Get to the cannons! _Now_!"

"How're we gonna get to the kid when we can't even get on the ship?!" Zeb snarled in frustration.

"We'll think of something," Hera spoke. "But we're all going to be dead if you don't get to the guns! Now go!"

"Yes Hera," Sabine said as Zeb and her were about to bolt down the hall.

But an idea hit my mind as I stared at the trio of star destroyers, and I jumped to my feet and exclaimed "Wait! Let's use this to our advantage!"

"What are you talking about Kanan?" Sabine snapped.

"The Phantom. Sabine, Zeb and I can use the Phantom to dock onto the Star Destroyer," I explained hastily. "Hera just needs to fly the Ghost close enough to the landing bay so we can detach quickly without the TIE's even realising. Then we go in, get Ezra, than come back out."

"And what am I doing exactly while you're doing the rescue mission?" Hera questioned, raising her brow sceptically as the fighters grew ever closer, almost in range of firing.

"You'll just have to fly around until we can get him," I replied.

"Are you crazy?" she scoffed. "The chances of being able to stay alive in this battlefield is slim, even for me."

I bent down next to the pilot and gently placed my hand on her shoulder, staring up at her with wide, teal eyes. "Hera," I spoke, my voice a silent plea. "I can't leave him again… Not this time."

She shot me a sympathetic gaze, blending with her equal concern as she stared out at the swarm of TIE fighters ahead. I could see a battle waging in her darkened eyes, her muscles tightening under my touch.

She inhaled sharply and shut her eyes, before ordering "Get to the Phantom."

My face brightened as I pushed myself to my feet and ran down the hall, waving Sabine and Zeb to follow. We'd barely made it five steps when the sounds of blasters echoed through the metal halls, the ship lurching as we were thrown into the wall. I stumbled for a few moments, before propelling myself back in the direction of Phantom, my determination driving me forward.

Once the three of us had entered the ship, I sat in the pilot's chair and took hold of the controls fiercely. "Strap yourselves in," I warned to the others. "It's going to be a rough entry."

"Did you think about how we'd detach without them realising?" Sabine tested, though her voice hitched with genuine concern.

"No," I answered honestly. "But I'm sure things will work out. Hera, can you hear me?"

The com crackled, before Hera's voice rung loud and clear "I read you Kanan. Prepare to detach."

I glanced out the window, but what I saw sent my whole body into shock. Obviously the first wave of TIE's had made their attack as they were now behind us, but they were all turning around, coming from the back as they approached for another round.

I swallowed, trying to moisten my dry mouth as I numbly prepared the Phantom and my mind. Sharply I inhaled, releasing it in a strained sigh as I watched the TIE's coming closer and closer through the window. "Here we go everyone," I muttered absently.

The stars sped by as Hera increased the speed, and within a few moments the underbelly of the Star Destroyer appeared overhead. "Detach on my mark Kanan," Hera instructed as my muscles coiled around my bones.

My fingers twitched as I awaited her command, staring at the plague of TIE fighters that were slowly but surely gaining on us.

I just had to remember the mission. I just had to focus on our goal, then we'd be alright…

I just had to see _Ezra_... Then, I would know everything would be okay.

"Now!" Hera yelled.

And in a split second I flipped the switch, the Phantom jolting as it unlatched from its counterpart. I gripped onto the steering and pulled it into a sharp upward dive, spiralling for the docking bay directly above us. Things went by in a blur as I manoeuvred the ship into the hangar, slowing its speed before gently landing it in the empty space.

It seemed that all the Imperial ships had been sent off to attack us in the ambush, leaving the hangar a ghost town as I wiped the sweat off my brow.

I rose to my feet and exited the Phantom with Zeb and Sabine at my side, blasters ready and gazes sharp. Together, the three of us moved as one being, gliding through the hallways with ease and watching out for each other with laser precision. Nobody said a word, but there was no need to. We knew the plan. We knew our direction. And we knew the stakes.

And for that reason we were perfectly _synced_ …

We paused at one of the deserted intersections, taking a moment to catch our breath as Zeb asked "Don't take this the wrong way, but do we actually _know_ where we're going."

"It's most likely he's in the detention block," Sabine replied. "That's where they take all prisoners."

"But Ezra's not just _any_ prisoner," I murmured, shifting my gaze between the three branching paths blankly. "No… he's not in a cell…"

"Where do you think he is then?" she quizzed as she stood at my side.

I didn't respond at first. I just waited, _listening_. Slowly, my eyelids slid shut and I reached my hand out, feeling out for Ezra's presence again. I was partly afraid of what I'd find, but I couldn't give up hope either. I sensed for his signature, patiently calling out for the child.

 _"_ _Ezra_ …"

No reply.

 _"_ _I know you're here…"_

Still no response.

 _"_ _Ezra,"_ I whispered, my eyes stinging as I assured him softly _"I'm here for you…"_

Whether he heard my words or not, I couldn't tell. But regardless I saw a small spark through the darkness. It was quickly consumed by the shadows but I'd felt it. And as I latched onto that spark, I opened my eyes and pointed to the roof.

"He's in the bridge," I announced to the others.

"Are you sure?" Zeb said.

I nodded my head, my brows furrowing in concentration. "Definitely."

"Then let's go," Sabine urged as she started heading down one of the corridors.

The three of us ran with new spirits, our hope renewed with the thought of seeing the boy again. And this time, we wouldn't let him go so easily.

We twisted through the halls and travelled up the elevators, avoiding patrols if possible and if not, well, shutting them up fast enough they couldn't report us. Tension ran thick around us until, after one final turn, Sabine froze, raising her hand as a signal to stop. It didn't take Zeb and I long to figure out why.

Ahead, were two, large, reinforced doors, leading to the Bridge…

And _Ezra_ …

Sabine glanced over her shoulder, and even through her helmet I could feel her patient gaze. She was waiting for me to take the lead. I nodded hesitantly, patting both their shoulders encouragingly before I paced forward, my lightsaber in hand. The entrance wasn't guarded, but regardless I could feel a cold sweat sliding down my back. My senses began to focus as I was able to distinguish the difference between Sabine's light breaths and Zeb's strained exhales. Our footsteps were synchronised in a hypnotic patter, and yet I was still able to tell the difference between each step.

As I prowled closer to the doors, I was able to hear voices faintly from the other side. They rose above the faint beeps and taps coming presumably from those piloting the ship, the voice sounding agitated and somewhat anxious. "I can't believe she told us to stay here!" it fumed as I leaned against the metal, trying to listen in further before rushing in to anything.

"This is all too risky! What is she even thinking!" it continued to bark.

But my eyes shot open when I heard the next voice, his tone so familiar and calming.

"I know Rockie," Ezra's voice chimed in my ears. "But orders are orders."

There was a groan, the first voice snapping "If it were up to me we'd be halfway across the galaxy by now."

A small scoff, before Ezra quipped "If it were up to you you'd have me wrapped up in bubble-wrap for the rest of my life."

"Ha! I'd wrap bubble-wrap around your mouth if it'd get you to shut up!" someone snickered, before both of them cracked out in laughter.

I glanced over my shoulder and signalled Sabine to open the doors. The mandalorian didn't hesitate, sprinting to the control panel and hacking in swiftly. Not a few moments later and the doors released a pressurised hiss, a metal groan sounding as it began to pull away.

The three of us stepped in front of the entrance, opening up the Bridge to us as the doors slowly pulled away.

But immediately, we all gasped.

I almost dropped my blaster when I saw him, the youth sitting on the edge of the master control table with his back to us. My lips were already pulling into an excited smile just at the mere sight of him, my heart overjoyed relief.

He hadn't realised we were there, but, the trooper standing in front of him sure did.

The moment the young male saw us his expression immediately flickered from a playful smirk to a fierce snarl. He grabbed Ezra's shoulder and shoved the startled teen to behind him as he pulled out his gun and shot with expert aim, just skidding past Zeb's arm. And while the Lasat jumped away in shock, the trooper pulled his blue stained helmet over his head with ease, Ezra still hidden behind him protectively.

"You stay back!" be roared, his finger testing the trigger.

"Wait Rockie!" Ezra's voice called as he peered over the trooper's shoulder, his stagnant blue orbs going wide at the sight of us. There was a tense moment when Ezra's gaze locked with mine, and that bond sparked through the force, his presence consuming my senses. We stared in a trance, only broken when the trooper shot another bolt, this time straight for Sabine's head.

The girl was able to twist away right at the last second, but this snapped Ezra and I from our connection.

The teen blinked rapidly, before grasping onto the man's shoulder and pleading "Wait! Don't hurt them!"

My face broke out in a proud, exhilarated grin. He _was_ still on our side! He didn't want to fight!

"Ridge, stay out of this," the trooper growled, his arm raised over Ezra's chest like a shield. "My orders are to protect you, and a good soldier follows orders."

"But-"

The man didn't wait to hear Ezra's plea, pressing his fingers against the side of his helmet before ordering "Rebels in the Bridge! Requesting immediate backup!"

My mind switched into attack mode as I commanded to the others "Sabine, Zeb, lock the doors and keep any reinforcements from entering! I've got Ezra."

The two nodded, rushing to close the blast doors while I sprung into the air, jumping over the master controls and aiming at the young trooper. "Kanan NO!" Ezra screamed, but his cry went unheard. The soldier and I shot at the same time, my blast hitting the panel behind him while his grazed the edge of my shoulder.

I rolled when I hit the metal floor, about to jump to my feet when suddenly, the trooper pounced, tackling me in the waist and pinning me to the floor. The blow knocked the oxygen from my lungs, my head spinning as I tried to process my surroundings. But when my vision refocused, I saw a fist swinging straight for my face.

I twisted away and thrusted my hands forward, shooting the surprisingly tough male into the roof with a forceful thud. When he landed back on the floor rather painfully he moaned, slowly pushing himself up with trembling arms.

"Rockie!" Ezra called, but not in anger or fear, but _concern_.

I shifted my gaze to the teen as he stared back at me with wide, petrified eyes. His skin was paler than I remembered, enhanced by the dull, grey and black Imperial uniform he was adorned in. His once electric eyes were blank, like the soul that once danced behind his gaze had been shackled down somewhere deep within. And his presence… it was so much darker than before. His light had been suppressed, and the shadows consumed his core like a violent storm.

He didn't flinch away from my awe-struck stare, watching me cautiously while an internal war waged in his mind. But when he spoke, his voice was meek, and hoarse.

"Kanan?" he asked, almost a whisper.

My expression immediately brightened, and I stepped forward to reach out for the boy.

Until suddenly, there was a fierce roar and a sudden force from my side. The trooper had recovered swiftly as he tried to wrestle me to the ground again, but this time I kept my footing and stood strong. After his failed attempt, he switched to barraging me with punches and kicks, his style far more persistent and aggressive than I'd ever seen in a trooper before. He swung ferociously, showing no signs of mercy in each throw.

I kept my guard up and deflected his fists as well as I could, but I could feel my defences weakening under his vicious attacks. The sound of my racing heartbeat drowned out Ezra's feeble calls as the fight continued.

If things kept up at this rate it wouldn't be long till all my energy was completely depleted. So, I tried to take an opening when he swung a little too hard, countering with a wide swing for his head.

It would have been a direct hit.

Until expertly, he twisted away, grabbing my wrist and dragging me around in his spin. Not one moment later and I was suddenly slammed into the master control panel with a sickening crack. Spots danced across my wavering vision and I muffled a groan. My back ached from the impact and I could feel my feet slipping under my weight, raising my head in a daze to stare up at my opponent.

The artificial light shone against his stark white armour, the blue splatters becoming florescent from this angle.

I could see Ezra in the corner of my eye, sprinting forward with a desperate expression. He was yelling something, something along the lines of ' _Stop!_ ' or ' _Don't!'_

At first I didn't comprehend his words, but it was only when my throat closed up and I was deprived of fresh air that I realise what was happening. Weakly, I clawed at the trooper's hands, trying to pry his fingers away from my neck. But his grip was like iron as he refused to release his hold. I chocked for oxygen, my muscles shuddering and my vision darkening.

I could feel myself getting light headed, noises blending together as the corners of my sight faded into darkness.

But, my survival instincts kicking in, I remembered the one weapon I still had in my grasp.

Feebly I reached down for my belt, feeling around for the object as I slowly began to drift. My fingers coiled around the cylinder, and mustering the last of my energy, I activated the blade and thrusted my lightsaber into the trooper's waist.

" _NOOO!"_

The soldier's grip immediately loosened over my throat and oxygen flooded into my lungs, causing me to cough and gasped uncontrollably. I watched in a daze as the paralysed trooper stepped back shakily, his head tilting down to stare at the gaping wound in his waist. His breathing was uneven, and his legs crumbled under his weight, causing him to fall back onto the floor with a bang.

I leaned against my elbow and deactivated the sabre, trying to recover from the near-death experience.

But my head snapped up when there was another, painful "NOO!"

Only now did I realise that it had been Ezra's voice that had cried out as the teen ran towards me with tears in his eyes. At first I thought he was coming over to embrace me, grateful that we'd broken him free of his prison. But to my shock, he skidded on his knees to beside the dying trooper, muttering "R-Rockie?! C-Come on! Talk to me!"

I watched in both awe and confusion as the teen removed the helmet from the tremoring soldier, revealing his tanned skin and snow white hair. The man was sweating profusely, his eyelids half shut.

At the sight Ezra gasped, shaking his shoulders gently as he craned over the man. "Rockie w-wake up!" he pleaded anxiously. "C-Come on… talk to me!"

The boy tapped the side of his face lightly, causing the convulsing male to stir ever so slightly. His jaws clenched tightly together as one hand pressed into the sabre wound, blood staining his once pure armour. He hissed, trying to sit up before he fell back to the ground with a moan.

"Rockie… y-you're going to be okay," Ezra stuttered as he clutched his hand over the man's, the rich red substance staining the boy's skin. "I'm right here Rockie…"

Opening his eyes, the trooper stared up at Ezra with misty, hazel eyes. He raised his bloodied hand to the teen's face, gently running his shuddering fingers over his cheek. Tears swelled in Ezra's eyes as his palm pressed harder into his flesh, causing the trooper to grunt in agony.

With a wheeze the male managed a frail smile. His expression was a mixture of emotion, while Ezra was sobbing faintly under his friend's touch.

"You… be g-good… Ridge…" he sputtered, blood lining his lips as he spoke. And yet, somehow, he was still able to convey a sense of warmth through the dire situation.

Ezra's breath hitched, and he clutched the trooper's hand tightly in his own. "D-Don't leave me…" he wept softly, tears slipping down his face.

The adult smiled reassuringly, his eyelids beginning to flutter as he whispered _"Be… good…"_

 _"…_ _Brother…"_

There was one final breath, a final sigh.

Then everything was over.

The trooper's eyes rolled backwards and his body grew limp, the life draining from his skin. There was a moment of silence as everyone watched the scene solemnly.

But then, Ezra shook his body gently. "R-Rockie?" he rasped, his tone desperate and full of sorrow. "R-Rockie wake up… _wake up_ …"

But his body stayed still, and it finally dawned on the boy what had happened.

"No… No, no, NO!" he barked, squeezing the man's lifeless hand while trying urgently to reawaken his friend. "Don't go Rockie! I-I still need you! Y-You can't leave me!"

It was too late now. We all knew it. But Ezra wouldn't let go. He pleaded with the lifeless figure to come back, yelling with all his might as tears fell from his eyes like waterfalls. "Wake up Rockie!" he ordered harshly. "Tell me this is a dream… tell me this isn't real!"

It was heartbreaking to see Ezra like this, but after many feeble attempts, the boy finally snapped.

 _"_ _DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"_

His scream reverberated against the metal walls, silencing any noise that had once occupied the space. Hunching over with every weep, Ezra lowered his head against the trooper's chest. He hugged his friend's limp corpse like his very lifeline, his tears blending with the tainted blood of his comrade.

" _Don't go,"_ Ezra whispered, his tone reduced to one final plea.

 _"…_ _Don't leave me alone…"_

Tension coiled around us as the boy began crying, his signature even gloomier than before. His negative emotions swirled like a tornado within him. His guilt. His disbelief. His grief. They formed a perfect hurricane of emotion.

But as his sobs slowly began to fade, his feelings of sorrow forged something far worse.

 _Anger_.

With ragged, strained breathing, Ezra slowly lifted his head. His eyes were stagnant and cold, staring down at the trooper's limp form as he began to bare his teeth.

"They were right…" he growled, his voice husky.

Guilt flooding over my system, I reached my hand out and started "Ezra, I-"

"They _told_ me what you did," he snarled icily, his bloodied fingers curling into fists. "They told me not to trust you…"

"Ezra, I didn't realise he was your frie-"

"And they were _right!_ " he roared, his hair hanging raggedly down the sides of his face. I recoiled at his voice, his hatred practically searing me through the force. But the boy didn't move, continuing to stare at the white, blue, and now red chest-plate with contempt.

"You took Rockie _away_ from me," he hissed, his voice seeded with rage. "So now…"

He reached his hand out, and suddenly, his lightsaber, the one that laid attached to my belt, flew into his stained grasp. By the time I'd managed to process the event Ezra had risen to his feet, levelling his gaze with mine as he panted bitterly. But the blood smeared over his cheek only intensified his frozen blue orbs.

I could feel my body flinching under his penetrating stare, but I felt my face drop when the blue beam of his lightsaber suddenly sprung to life.

"E-Ezra," I stuttered, stumbling back into the controls nervously. "W-What are you doing…?"

"Now," he seethed, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"You will get your punishment, _Master_."

* * *

 **Super Bomb #4**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 ** _Remember Me_**

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


End file.
